


Redemption

by shanfawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16
Summary: Takes place summer after HBP. Snape and Draco are brought to Grimmauld Place -- Harry is forced to rethink everything he believed.





	1. 1: Re-evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Redemption - A New Beginning

_A/N#1: This was the very first Draco/Harry story I ever wrote. I thought it was time to take it off the shelf, dust it off, and post it here. Let me know what you think! Remember, reviews are like chocolate! Much loved and always appreciated!_

_A/N#2: This story is dedicated to my friend, Angel, who encourages me and tells me I’m her favorite author *blush*! And while she agrees that we’re probably all going to Harry Potter Hell, we both know that at least we’ll have good seats when we get there. Luv ya, hon! Thanks to both maudite and knightmare who shared their brilliant beta skills with me to get this ready for public consumption._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely close to the grandness of the Harry Potter Universe; I just own a large amount of envy._

**Chapter One - Re-evaluation**

Over the course of only a few short weeks, Harry Potter’s life had been turned upside down. After Dumbledore’s funeral, he had made a short visit back to the Dursleys’ house, and then said goodbye to number four, Privet Drive for the last time. He had a lot of planning to do with Ron and Hermione to prepare for their journey to find and destroy the Horcruxes. The problem was that the Burrow, three days out from Bill and Fleur’s wedding, had not been conducive to plotting and planning. 

The first couple of days had been especially stressful for Harry. It was hard being around Ginny again, but, after some long (and sometimes difficult) talks, things had improved. They seemed to have reached a real understanding of each other, and of what was going to happen. Harry was so grateful to have kept Ginny’s support and friendship. 

The day of the wedding dawned sunny and beautiful and the ceremony went off without a hitch. Harry was refreshed to see that life and love endured, even with the heartache and fear in the world at that time.

The next morning, Ron and Harry were awakened by a commotion coming from the kitchen. Curious, they bolted down the stairs, meeting Ginny and Hermione on the way. They found Arthur, Molly, and Remus Lupin in a heated discussion.

“I’m telling you, Fawkes delivered it! It is definitely not a forgery,” Remus was saying, gesturing wildly. Arthur looked awed and Molly clearly didn’t believe anything that Remus had said.

“But honestly, Remus. This does seem a bit farfetched. Wouldn’t Albus have warned us that this could happen?” Molly asked, pacing back and forth in her small kitchen as she spoke.

“No, it was like him to keep things quiet. He wouldn’t have told anyone, in case none of it came to pass. But now that it all has happened, I’ve got to go and get them. Hopefully they followed Dumbledore’s plan, and I’ll be able to find them,” Remus said. 

Arthur was sitting in a kitchen chair, chewing his lip nervously. “Remus, where will you bring them? Is Headquarters still safe now that Dumbledore is... gone?”

“Yes. It hadn’t made sense to me at the time, but shortly before he died, Dumbledore made me the Secret Keeper for number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He said that events might occur that would require a new Keeper. Now I understand why he did it.” Remus wiped his hand across his brow and seemed to weaken for a moment. “Now, I really must go. I’ve alerted Minerva and she’s contacting the rest of the Order. I don’t know why it took Fawkes so long to deliver the message, but I have to find Snape before it’s too late.”

Harry started at the name of Dumbledore’s murderer. “What’s going on?” he demanded, barging fully into the room, the others close at his heels.

“Harry,” Remus began, “I don’t have time to explain everything right now. It seems that we’ve all been kept in the dark about a few things. There will be a full Order meeting tonight and, hopefully, I’ll have some good news – well, hopefully, it will be received as such.” He paused for a moment. “Harry, I’m going to ask that you attend this meeting. It was on Dumbledore’s request and, of course, the others may come as well. This impacts all of us. Now, I have to go.” He grasped Harry’s shoulders quickly before rushing out the door and Disapparating away.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Harry demanded, feeling a bit confused and very frustrated.

Arthur and Molly exchanged a long look before Arthur stood and moved to the seat closest to Harry.

“Well, it seems that Dumbledore arranged for a message to be sent to Headquarters in the event of his death, and Fawkes delivered it to Remus this morning.” Arthur hesitated before continuing, as if trying to find the right way to express what he had to say. “You see, Harry, it seems that Snape was indeed trapped into making an Unbreakable Vow, and that Dumbledore ordered him to do whatever was necessary to fulfill that Vow.” 

“What are you saying, Mr. Weasley?” Harry asked in a hushed voice.

“What I’m saying is that Snape went to Dumbledore and told him that Draco Malfoy was under orders from You Know Who to kill him and, in the event he couldn’t, that he was now obligated to complete the task. Dumbledore ordered Snape to do just that, Harry. He told Snape that he had to do it, to save himself and Draco. He wasn’t murdered, Harry. We were all wrong.”

Harry was visibly trembling and was shaking his head in denial at all that he had just been told. Arthur held out the letter to him and tried to push it into his hand. When he turned his face away, Hermione was the one to finally step forward, take the letter, and read it. 

“It’s true, Harry,” she said in almost a whisper. “Snape had to do it. If he didn’t, one of the other Death Eaters would have. You said yourself that Dumbledore was in bad shape and he didn’t have his wand. If one of the others had done it, Snape would have died because of the Vow and then they would have likely killed Malfoy, as well.”

Looking very pale, Ron took the letter and read it also. “This can’t be real. Here, Harry, read it, mate,” he said quietly to Harry, attempting to give the letter to him.

“Harry,” Hermione said suddenly, “didn’t you say that Snape just blocked all your spells when you went after him? If he were truly working for Voldemort, he could have easily captured you or killed you at that point. You said that he only got violent with you when you called him a coward. It’s all making sense, now.” An excited flush seeped into her cheeks as she started putting the pieces together.

“No,” Harry said loudly. “None of this is making sense. Snape killed Dumbledore. I saw it. End of story.” Turning and walking out of the room, he was stopped suddenly by Ginny, who looked as shaken as he felt.

“Harry, please,” she said, her voice breaking. “It’s exactly what Dumbledore would have done; you know it as well as I do. He placed more value on others’ lives than he did on his own.” She reached out and embraced him as his face crumbled and he began sobbing into her shoulder, finally let go of all the emotion he had been bottling up for so long. “We were wrong. It doesn’t mean you have to throw Snape a parade or anything, but it does mean that you have to re-evaluate a few things. Professor Lupin is going to get them and bring them to Headquarters. We’ll all find out more tonight.” 

****************************************

That night found them all crammed into the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, along with every member of the Order that Minerva McGonagall could find on such short notice. Dumbledore’s final note was tested and retested for Dark Magic and forgeries as it passed around the table. After everyone had listened to the entire story from Remus, there was an uneasy silence in the room. 

Mad-Eye Moody spoke first. “Where are they, Remus?” he asked.

“They’re upstairs, and neither is in any shape to be questioned right now,” Remus said, watching Moody’s magical eye swivel upward toward the ceiling. “I assure you, they have not had an easy time of it these last few weeks. I’ve spoken with both and have discovered some very disturbing things. It would seem that Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban. I suspect that someone has taken his place with the use of Polyjuice Potion. Kingsley, I’ll need you to confirm that, if possible.” 

Kingsley nodded solemnly. The room once again fell into silence. Finally, Minerva stood and addressed the crowd of people.

“I know this has been a lot to absorb. We were all dealt a huge blow when Albus was killed and it is very difficult to assimilate this new information. I assure you, this letter is genuine and I only wish we could have righted this wrong sooner.” She paused as if gathering her strength before continuing. “I ask of you all to put away any resentment and anger you may have towards Severus and Draco. They were trapped in a hopeless situation and both did what they felt they had to. Albus always trusted Severus, even though many of us did not. Albus, as usual, was right. If there is no other business, I suggest we all retire to our homes.”

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Harry stayed rooted to his chair. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around everything that had happened. His mind kept flashing back to that moment when he saw Malfoy begin to lower his wand. He had said that the Death Eaters would kill him and his whole family. Harry knew that it was true. He couldn’t keep his mind from replaying the way Dumbledore had called out to Snape. What was he pleading for Snape to do? Was it possible that Snape had actually carried out Dumbledore’s orders rather than Voldemort’s? 

Eventually, Harry realized that he was the only one left in the kitchen, except for Remus, who was sitting quietly, watching Harry’s internal debate.

“Are you all right, Harry?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Harry answered truthfully. “I’m afraid to believe it. I feel like that’s betraying Dumbledore. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, and no,” Remus answered. “We are all mourning Albus and we will be for quite some time. There was no one else in the world like him, and the world is a lesser place for having lost him. But, we have to accept the way in which he was taken from us. It was on his terms, Harry. He would forever place the lives of his students above his own. He wanted to save Draco. He was a noble man, and he will be remembered that way.”

Harry nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “What happened to Snape and Malfoy after they left?”

Remus sighed heavily. “It wasn’t nice. He tried to take Draco back to Malfoy Manor, to get Narcissa before going into hiding. Voldemort was there waiting for them, along with Lucius. Narcissa was already dead. It would seem that Voldemort ordered Lucius to kill her, for her betrayal. She was the one who went to Severus to beg him to save her son. Then, since Draco had failed, Voldemort ordered Lucius to kill him, as well. He very nearly did. If it wasn’t for some quick thinking and some very powerful magic by Severus, they would both be dead now. They were both injured. They’ve been hiding in another safe house used by the Order ever since, and are still in rough shape.”

Harry thought about all of this and was surprised to find himself feeling sorry for Malfoy. Voldemort had killed Harry’s family and he knew what it felt like to be alone. Malfoy must feel that way now. His whole world had been shattered, and he was very much alone. As much as he disliked him, and his entire family, Harry could feel a bit of empathy for him.

And, for the first time, Harry felt something almost like admiration towards Snape. He still couldn’t bring himself to like the man, but he felt that perhaps he could respect him a little. Well, maybe in time, anyway.

“Remus, could I stay here tonight?” Harry asked. “I don’t think I’m feeling up to being around a lot of people right now.”

“Are you sure, Harry?” Remus asked, sounding surprised. “I know you don’t like being here and, with the current company upstairs, well, I assumed you would want to get as far away from here as possible.”

“The Burrow is so crowded, and I know they all mean well, but I just can’t face anyone right now,” Harry responded.

“You’re welcome here anytime, Harry. It is your house, after all. Oh, and Harry?” Harry looked up at his friend. “Happy Birthday,” Remus said, a sad tone to his voice.

Harry nodded and then slowly took himself upstairs to his old bedroom, pausing only slightly when he heard someone crying softly inside one of the other bedrooms.


	2. 2: Curiosity

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: As always, thanks to both maudite and knightmare for their help in making me sound like I know what I’m doing!_

_Disclaimer: All hers, not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda._

**Chapter Two: Curiosity**

Harry tossed and turned, unable to quiet the endless thoughts flowing through his weary mind. Finally giving up, he decided to venture downstairs to the kitchen for some hot chocolate, or perhaps a Butterbeer. 

He again paused by the other bedroom and listened for a moment by the keyhole. The occupant was no longer crying and all was quiet. Just as he made to move away and continue downstairs, the door opened suddenly, and he was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked quite battered and bruised and was hunched over slightly, as if it hurt to stand up straight. He drew back in shock at the sight of Harry listening at his door, and hissed in pain at the sudden movement. 

“What the hell do you want?” Draco demanded, recovering swiftly from his surprise.

“Nothing,” answered Harry. He quickly backed away, horrified at Draco’s appearance, wondering what exactly he’d gone through at the hands of his father before Snape managed to rescue him. Swallowing nervously, he said, “I’m sorry to disturb you, I was just, er, on my way to get a drink.”

Draco seemed taken aback by Harry’s lack of hostility and gazed at him for a moment before turning away and crossing the hall to the loo. Harry looked at the closed door for a moment, not wanting to have his thoughts so consumed by this person that he had hated for so long. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued his way downstairs.

Draco arrived in the kitchen a few moments later. Harry was impressed that as bruised and swollen as his face was, he still managed a sneer. Grabbing his own Butterbeer from the pantry, Draco eyed Harry suspiciously for a moment before turning and heading back to his bedroom. 

Harry suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath and let it out in a shaking burst. Finishing his drink, he returned to his room, forcing himself to walk quickly by Draco’s door without stopping. When he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, his dreams were haunted by visions of a broken boy with white-blonde hair.

*******************************

The next morning, he awoke to the pleasant smell of bacon frying, and managed to drag himself wearily from bed. He found Remus cooking a grand breakfast. Harry fought an internal battle when he saw his ex-professor, Severus Snape, sitting at the kitchen table. 

Steeling his resolve, he forced himself to enter the room. Remus glanced nervously between Harry and Snape, as if expecting a confrontation.

“It’s all right. I just want to say something to Professor Snape,” Harry said quietly.

Snape eyed him suspiciously, his lip curling into its customary sneer. “We both know I am no longer your professor, Potter, so let us forgo the formality,” he said bitterly, turning his face away. He looked even more sallow than usual, and his hands shook slightly as he drank his tea. Harry was shaken by his appearance.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Harry began. “I was wrong, and I’m sorry. I said some horrible things to you that night.”

Snape closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face. Harry had never seen him look like this before, so utterly defeated. Snape had the look of a haunted man that had seen and done too much. He stared at Harry for a few moments, as if sizing him up. He had looked at Harry this way many times over the past six years and it always made him want to squirm.

“After what you witnessed, I understand your actions,” Snape said and Harry realized that this was his way of accepting his apology. He nodded and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. Eating in silence, Harry was left to wonder once again about everything that had transpired. 

Remus busily prepared a tray of food, and Harry realized that it must be for Draco. “Remus, can I bring that up to him?” he asked. 

“Why, Harry?” Remus asked, suspiciously.

“I don’t want to bother him; I just want to make sure he’s all right.” 

Remus gave him an appraising look before sighing. He nodded and handed over the tray.

*******************************

Harry paused outside Draco’s door, hoping that he was doing the right thing. Knocking lightly, he waited for a response. After a few moments, Draco opened the door and glared at Harry.

“Remus made breakfast and I brought it up for you,” Harry said, feeling rather awkward. “I thought you might not feel like seeing anyone.”

“Then why the hell am I forced to see you so much all of a sudden, Potter?” Draco eyed the tray suspiciously before returning his glare to Harry’s face. “What makes you think that I would eat anything you bring to me? For all I know, you’re trying to kill me.”

“Look, Malfoy. I know we hate each other, all right? But I know why you’re here and I’ve heard a vague outline of what you’ve been through.”

Draco seemed to blanch a bit at hearing this.

“So, come to laugh at my situation, have you?” he sneered.

“No. I know what it’s like to have people you care about killed. I’ve quite a bit of experience with that, actually.” Harry paused at the look of incredulity on Draco’s face. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m perfectly happy to leave you alone. You’ll get no trouble from me, or anyone else. I’ll see to it.”

“Who are you trying to kid, Potter? You hate me and my entire family,” Draco spat vehemently.

“I’m not saying I don’t. But no one deserves what you went through. And, I’m sorry about that curse I hit you with in the bathroom back at school. I swear, I didn’t know what it did.” Once again, Harry saw disbelief cross Draco’s face. “Even if you are an evil bastard who tried to hit me with an Unforgivable, I would never have used that curse on you knowingly.” 

With that, Harry handed Draco his tray and left him standing in the doorway.

**********************************

A short time later, Ron and Hermione arrived by Floo, and they began their research. The house had a large library, with many texts containing Dark information. Harry hoped they could find some clues about where they should begin searching, but it seemed as though they were doomed to get nothing accomplished. The entire time, Ron and Hermione pried at Harry to get information about Draco and Snape, and Harry refused to tell them anything.

“But why won’t you tell us anything?” Ron asked desperately. “I know you must have found something out by now.”

“Just tell us what happened to them,” Hermione pleaded. 

“I told you,” Harry said wearily, “they’re here, they’re recovering. That’s all.”

“But Remus must have told you something about what happened,” Hermione prodded.

“Yes, but it’s not for me to tell. Listen, I know we all hate the berk,” Harry answered, “but he’s just effectively lost his whole family. Just let it be.” Harry gave them both a piercing look, which effectively put a stop to any more discussion. 

Giving up their day of research as a loss, Ron and Hermione reluctantly left, but at least they understood why Harry wanted to stay at Headquarters, rather than at the Burrow. Collapsing onto the old couch in the study, Harry removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes wearily. He was dismayed by the lack of progress on their research, and frustrated by his need to try and help two people he had hated for so long.

“Why, Potter?” Harry jumped at the sudden intrusion, startled, but somewhat pleased to see Draco standing in the doorway.

“Why, what?” Harry asked.

“Why didn’t you tell your fan club all the sordid details? I thought you told them everything.”

“It wasn’t any of their business,” Harry said simply, shrugging as he returned Draco’s gaze.

“What are you researching?” Draco asked, and Harry was surprised at the lack of hostility in his voice.

“Sorry, but that’s none of _your_ business,” he answered. 

Draco nodded curtly and turned to leave. Harry suddenly felt a need to stop him. 

“Wait,” he called. Draco paused and looked back, and Harry wasn’t even sure what he’d meant to say. “Is there... is there anything you need?”

Draco let out a humorless laugh. “Potter, even if there were, _you_ are certainly not the one to give it to me,” he said and walked away.

********************************

That evening, Remus once again made up a tray of food for Draco and, once again, Harry volunteered to bring it to his room. Outside his door, he could again hear soft crying. Harry hesitated, thinking that perhaps Draco wouldn’t want him to know he’d heard. But, he knew a hot meal would make him feel better. Knocking softly, Harry waited for an answer. 

“What do you want?” Draco demanded, his voice muffled through the closed door.

“I brought your dinner,” Harry replied.

“I’m not hungry,” Draco mumbled. Harry could tell he had moved to just the other side of the door now.

“Just take the food, Malfoy. It’s not going to do you any good to start skipping meals. I should know.”

“Why do you even bloody care?” Draco suddenly shouted.

“I thought we already covered that,” Harry said evenly. He desperately hoped that Draco would open the door, although he couldn’t figure out why he cared so much.

Finally, the door cracked open. Draco’s eyes were swollen and red, and Harry felt a little more of his hatred of the young man chip away. 

“Here, take the food.” Harry handed him the tray of food and was pleased when he actually took it. “You should at least try to eat. Starving yourself would just give them exactly what they want.” 

Draco snorted disbelievingly. 

“Look, I know you hate me,” Harry told him. “But, if you want to talk, or even if you want to just sit and glare at me, I’ll be in the study. Snape is holed up in his room and Remus is leaving shortly on Order business.” 

Draco glared at him again. 

“It’s just an offer, Malfoy, do what you want with it.”

Harry turned and left, feeling Draco’s eyes follow him down the stairs and into the study. 

****************************

An hour later, as Harry was tediously flipping through an old, dusty tome on the Black family history, he heard a shuffling noise. Looking up, he saw Draco shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly at him and he sneered back.

“Don’t think I’m joining your fan club, or anything. I’m just sick and tired of listening to the bloody mirror telling me how horrid I look,” he said.

“Don’t worry, Malfoy, the thought never crossed my mind. And, just so you know, you do look slightly better than yesterday,” Harry said with a snide grin. “ Not quite so puffy.”

“Bugger off, Potter,” Draco replied, but Harry noticed that it was said without the usual venom. “So, what is there to do in this hole?”

“Do you play chess?”


	3. 3: Discoveries

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: This story wouldn’t be what it is without the hard work of maudite and knightmare. Trust me, they work hard to keep the flow on this one!_

_Disclaimer: I wish._

**Chapter Three: Discoveries**

 

Over the next week, Harry allowed himself to fall into a comfortable routine. His days were spent researching with Ron and Hermione, making notes and throwing around ideas of possible Horcruxes and hiding places. The evenings were spent playing chess with Draco. 

There was very little conversation – mostly just murmured instructions to the chessmen. On the rare occasion when they did talk, it was usually trifling, but Harry enjoyed it far more than he’d ever expected to. Every once in a while, he managed to get Draco to smile, and Harry loved those moments. Every time he saw that slight smile, he felt an odd stirring in his stomach. 

Harry preferred not to think about those feelings.

It was during one such moment that Harry decided to broach a subject that had been bothering him. “Malfoy,” he began, “why didn’t you let Remus heal your injuries when you first came here?”

Draco looked piercingly at Harry, as if deciding whether or not he wanted to answer. “I just didn’t want to be healed. Didn’t really think about it.” He kept his eyes averted as he said this. Harry knew it wasn’t true, but he also knew that this was not the time to prod him about it. 

As they continued their chess game, Snape entered the room. He watched silently until Draco looked up at him.

“Sir,” Draco said, eyeing his ex-professor. “Is everything all right?”

“Draco, I have some news and I’ll need a moment to speak with you.” Snape said this quietly and flicked a quick glance at Harry, effectively broadcasting his desire for it to be a private conversation. Harry got up to leave, but Draco stopped him.

“He can stay, sir, it’s all right,” Draco said, sounding nervous.

Snape cast a curious look at the two young men, but nodded before beginning. 

“Your father’s body has just been discovered. It would appear that the Dark Lord’s patience with him had reached its limit. I’m sorry to have to give you this news.”

Draco swallowed audibly, and took a moment to collect himself. Harry tried to read his expression, but was unable to interpret the blank look on his face. 

“Was it the _Avada Kedavra_ ?” Draco asked.

“No,” Snape said simply. “I’m afraid it was much less pleasant than that. He appeared to have suffered quite a bit. Is there anything you would like me to do, Draco?”

“No, thank you, sir. I think I’d just like to be alone for a while.” Draco’s stony expression never changed and Harry distractedly wondered how he could mange that.

“As you wish. If you do desire anything, please let me know,” Snape said and silently left the room.

Draco turned his back on Harry, who took this as a cue to leave, as well – but, as he turned to go, he heard a sob tear its way out of Draco’s throat. 

Harry debated as to what he should do. He wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how to, or even if it would be accepted. Finally, his feet made the decision for him, and he found himself standing beside Draco, hesitantly resting a hand on his shoulder.

“He killed my mother,” Draco rasped, his shoulders shaking with grief. “They left her body there, as an example of what happens to those that disobey Him. She looked... she looked like she was sleeping.” 

This last part he barely whispered and Harry closed his eyes, torn between wrenching sympathy and an inexplicable and wholly inappropriate urge to smile, because Draco hadn’t thrown him off. Draco was, in fact, actually talking to him and accepting his support, at least for the moment. He had no idea why he wanted that so badly, or of when _Malfoy_ had become _Draco_.

“My father didn’t even hesitate when he was ordered to kill me. He enjoyed hurting me. It wasn’t enough to just kill me, he wanted to _play_ ,” Draco snarled suddenly. Harry, still holding on to his shoulder, felt his body tense. “He flung curse after curse at me. I don’t know how he did it, but Professor Snape managed to break into the room. I don’t remember much about it now; I just remember waking up in the safe house. Professor Snape was drained magically; he almost killed himself to get to me.” Draco’s voice again trailed off into a whisper.

Harry gripped his shoulder harder and felt a need to see Draco’s face. Spinning him around, he looked into Draco’s eyes and shuddered at the pain he saw etched there. 

“I should hate him. I should be glad he’s dead,” Draco cried. It hurt Harry to see him in so much pain, but he didn’t know what to do. Tears were filling Harry’s eyes and Draco pulled away at the sight.

“I don’t want your pity, Potter ” he shouted. Harry quickly cast an _Imperturbable_ on the door. 

“I don’t pity you, Draco,” he said. “I could never pity you. I can’t forgive some of the things you’ve done; people I care about were hurt badly. But I know you were in an impossible situation.” Harry looked at Draco evenly. “I have a lot of experience with impossible situations.”

Without warning, Draco collapsed against Harry, sobbing heavily. Harry wrapped his arms around him and slowly lowered him to the floor. He clutched Draco’s heaving body against his chest, whispering nonsensically, feeling strangely at ease and wanting nothing more than to take away some of Draco’s pain. They sat that way for quite some time, one grieving, the other trying to comfort.

After some time, Draco’s sobbing quieted into hitching breaths. Harry still held him in his lap, rubbing his back and whispering into his ear. Draco shifted slightly, turning his face into Harry’s neck, and Harry felt his own breath catch as he felt Draco’s lips against his skin. He tensed, not sure what would happen next, not even sure what he _wanted_ to happen. 

Slowly, Draco moved his mouth against Harry’s neck, kissing him so softly, it was almost imperceptible. 

“Draco, what – ” Harry said quietly, but was immediately hushed by Draco.

“Please, let me do this,” Draco whispered and Harry could feel his warm breath against his ear. A million emotions seemed to explode inside him. This shouldn’t be happening, but he was helpless to stop his head from tilting to the side, allowing Draco more access.

“No one has ever done that for me, Harry,” Draco whispered. “No one has ever held me the way you just did.”

Draco’s tongue darted out and licked at Harry’s pulse point, and Harry let out a gasp. He tried to fight against the tide of feeling growing inside him. Everything he had ever known screamed at him that this was wrong, but at the same time, he had never known anything to feel so right.

“Why did you cast that Imperturbable at the door?” Draco asked, still nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

“I didn’t want that bloody portrait to start screaming,” Harry muttered distractedly, still stunned at the current situation.

“I’ve seen the way you watch me sometimes. It’s as if you’re arguing with yourself. I’ve felt the same way.” Draco slowly moved his mouth down Harry’s jaw line, stopping just shy of his mouth. “I always thought I hated you, but mostly I just didn’t understand you. Nothing you did made sense to me. I’ve been obsessed with you for a long time, Harry.”

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked, quite breathless, feeling an uncomfortable arousal spreading from the pit of his stomach to his inconveniently swelling cock.

“Because I think I finally understand you,” Draco answered, leaning closer and touching his lips to Harry’s in a feather-light kiss. Harry was frozen, paralyzed with sheer disbelief at what was happening.

“I’ve never done this, I mean, other than with a girl,” Harry mumbled, unable to tear his eyes from Draco’s lips.

“That’s obvious from your reaction,” Draco said, smirking.

“But I’ve never even thought about it,” Harry protested, his voice filled with confused frustration. 

“Don’t think,” Draco said, bringing his lips closer again. “Just tell me to stop, and I will.”

Once again, their lips met, lightly at first. When Harry didn’t object, Draco deepened the kiss, pressing a little more firmly. After a moment, Harry felt Draco’s tongue against his bottom lip, and he moaned as he opened his mouth to invite Draco in. 

Harry could feel the stubble on Draco’s face and thought absently that it felt softer than his own. While he had snogged often (and well) with Ginny, it had never felt like this. Draco’s mouth against his was more intense, more sure, and Harry’s body responded to it. Draco’s hand found its way to his face, rougher than Ginny’s, but softer than he’d have expected. All thought was driven from his mind, however, when Draco shifted his body to straddle Harry’s lap.

Harry moaned again into Draco’s mouth at the new contact. He could no longer hide his growing arousal. He felt Draco’s hardness pressing into him, and was shocked, but strangely pleased at the pressure. Feeling somewhat bolder, Harry allowed his hands to slowly wander up Draco’s back, to run through his hair. It was smooth and soft, and Harry found that he enjoyed how it felt under his fingers.

Their previously gentle kissing took on a much more intense direction and Harry felt lost in the waves of pleasure running through him at this close contact. Draco ran his hands over Harry’s chest and rubbed his fingers over his nipples through the thin material. Harry arched into Draco, bringing their hips tightly together, and saw stars behind his eyes at the increased friction.

Draco made a sound at the back of his throat reminiscent of a growl and Harry thrust again, hoping to elicit another. Soon, they were grinding against each other, using the friction to ease their now equally intense arousal. When Draco suddenly sucked Harry’s tongue strongly into his mouth, Harry groaned and the stars behind his eyes exploded as he came, harder than he ever had before.

Panting and trying to come back to himself, he continued to kiss Draco, grinding against him until Draco cried out his own completion and fell against Harry’s chest, breathing heavily.

As their pounding hearts and heavy breathing subsided, Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. Draco pushed up on his elbows, looking into his eyes and kissed him gently; Harry couldn’t believe he had ever thought those amazing gray eyes were cold.

“Are you all right?” Draco asked, meeting his gaze intently.

“That was... amazing,” Harry whispered, unable to tear his eyes from Draco’s. “I’ve never felt anything like that.”

“Neither have I,” Draco answered, looking slightly disconcerted himself. “I’ve never felt so... _connected_ to anyone before.”

“But I always thought you and Pansy...” Harry trailed off.

“That was only for appearances, but it made my father happy, so...” he shrugged and leaned in to kiss Harry again.

“But have you ever... done any of this... with another bloke?” Harry asked, intrigued.

“Just some kissing.” Draco settled back down, nestling his head under Harry’s chin, rubbing one hand against his cheek. Harry felt so relaxed and so... _right_ , that he wanted to stay just like this for as long as possible.

Eventually, however, Draco pointed out that Snape would assume that they had killed each other if they stayed locked away for too much longer.

Casting a quick cleansing charm on them both, Harry reluctantly allowed Draco to pull away from him. As Harry uncharmed the door, Draco leaned close and kissed Harry once more. He turned to leave Harry at the door and Harry noticed that Draco’s finely tuned, impenetrable shield was back. 

“If you need anything,” Harry said shyly, “let me know, okay? I know you’re still upset. If you want to be alone, I understand. But if you don’t...” Harry looked at Draco, who smiled sadly back at him.

“Good night, Harry,” he said and closed the door behind him.


	4. 4: New Sensations

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, knightmare, who tames my overly excessive use of commas and helps clean up the rest of my mess._

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR... I just like to play in her world._

**Chapter Four: New Sensations**

 

Harry trudged up the stairs and entered his own room. Changing into his nightclothes, he thought about everything that had happened. Looking back, he saw his actions in a new light. His concern that Draco was okay from the moment of his arrival. His desire to make the young man smile and the flutters it produced in his stomach when he succeeded. The way they sank so easily into each other’s company over chess games. Harry hadn’t identified the beginnings of his attraction to Draco, because he had been conditioned in his upbringing that it was abnormal. Well, most things about Harry were abnormal, so it was easier for him to accept this new... whatever this was... than he had expected.

He let his thoughts wander to Ginny. Thinking of their past snogging, he felt a shadow of arousal flicker through his stomach, but it was nothing compared to the tidal wave he felt when he thought about Draco. He felt a little bad about Ginny. It wasn’t as if he was cheating, after all, but still. He tried to reassure himself with the thought that they had finally found a comfortable closure. Sighing heavily, his thoughts turned back to the enigmatic man downstairs.

Just as he had turned off the light, there was a soft knocking at his door. Jumping from his bed to open the door, he found a rather sheepish looking Draco on the other side.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Draco said simply. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. Embracing him, he once again whispered soothingly into Draco’s ear as he led him to the bed. Crawling in beside him, he sighed happily as he felt Draco curl against him.

“What was it like for you, growing up with those Muggles?” Draco asked. 

Harry paused, gathering his thoughts as Draco entwined their fingers together. He told him all about the cupboard, the punishments, the joys he felt when he was actually left alone. Draco listened to the whole story silently, holding Harry’s hand while he talked. Finally, Harry finished, and looked over at Draco to see his reaction.

Draco sat up, and leaned over to give Harry a soft kiss, lingering for a few moments. Pulling away, he settled back down so that they could look into each other’s eyes.

“I never would have thought that you would be treated like that by the Muggles.” Harry shrugged in response and examined his fingers, which were still entwined with Draco’s.

“What about you? What was it like growing up rich, in a Manor house?” Harry asked.

Draco sighed heavily and Harry started to regret asking him. Finally, he began speaking, in a hushed voice. 

“My father really never had much use for me. He’d take me out and parade me about at events or for guests, but I didn’t spend all that much time with him when I was young.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Except for when he was disappointed. I saw quite a bit of him, then. Weakness was not allowed in my house,” he said simply and Harry flinched at the implication. “My mother did show me some affection, in her own way. But, never when my father was around. 

“The only time he approached me willingly was to recite his well-used speech on the importance of our Pureblood lineage and how I needed to do everything possible to continue the Malfoy line. I got the impression that he was only happy with me when he saw me with Pansy.”

“I know I didn’t grow up in the wizarding community, but I got the impression that it didn’t really matter... you know, about whether wizards chose to be with witches or other wizards. There’s a lot of prejudice against it in the Muggle world,” Harry said, looking up into Draco’s eyes and once again feeling his breath catch a bit.

“To most, it doesn’t matter. But, to some elitists, like my father, all that matters is furthering their station and the future generations of their family name,” he answered bitterly. They lied together quietly for a while, curled up against each other and still holding hands.

“It’s amazing how much in common we actually have,” Draco said softly.

Harry shrugged. “Most people are alike, I think, regardless of whether they’re wizards or Muggles. You know, it’s almost funny,” Harry said vaguely.

“What is?” Draco asked.

“Well, if my Uncle Vernon and your father weren’t both so prejudiced, they probably would have gotten on famously,” he responded. Draco sniggered beside him and cuddled up a little closer.

“Thank you for tonight,” Draco whispered.

“I’m glad I could help,” Harry responded, planting a soft kiss onto Draco’s forehead. Turning over, Harry pulled Draco against his body, spooning him, and draped an arm protectively over him. “You should try to sleep, now.” Harry reached over for his wand and cast a locking charm on the door. Draco smiled gratefully at him before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sometime during the night, Harry awoke, finding Draco still curled up against him. Tightening his arm around Draco’s middle, he snuggled a little closer, allowing himself to breathe in his masculine scent. Once again, he was amazed at how natural this felt. Feeling his arousal begin to stir again, he sighed and moved to roll away from Draco, so as not to wake him. 

Draco’s arms tightened around his, holding him close. “Don’t you dare move away,” he said sleepily. Harry smiled and pressed his body against Draco’s.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Harry said, nuzzling his face into the back of Draco’s neck. They were about the same height, with Draco being only slightly taller, so they fit together remarkably well, in Harry’s opinion.

“And yet, here I am, awake,” Draco said, turning to face Harry. He reached up a hand to once again caress his cheek and Harry closed his eyes, leaning into the contact. Harry felt Draco’s breath on his face and opened his eyes as their lips met again. 

As they kissed, Harry allowed his hands to wander under Draco’s shirt, slowly moving them across his bare chest and back. Draco moaned at the contact and immediately moved to reciprocate. He slowly unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, moving his lips from Harry’s slowly down, kissing each exposed piece of skin as it appeared. Rolling onto his back, Harry pulled Draco on top of him, his breath hitching at this new closeness. As Draco removed Harry’s shirt, Harry began quickly unbuttoning his, feeling an intense desire to feel their skin pressed together. 

Gasping at the contact, Harry quickly leaned over to grab his wand from the bedside table and quickly cast a silencing charm on the door.

“Oh my,” Draco said suggestively, “planning on getting a bit loud, are we?”

“I guess I just can’t control myself around you,” Harry answered, dragging Draco’s mouth back to his for a bruising kiss. Draco fairly growled at Harry’s intensity and reached down with his hand to rub at Harry’s hardness through his pyjama bottoms.

“Oh God,” Harry cried out, thrusting his hips into fuller contact with Draco’s hand. Those wonderful stars were back behind Harry’s closed eyes and before he could help himself, he threw Draco down on the bed, straddling his waist and grinding their hips together.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Draco said, gasping.

Harry moved from on top of Draco, who protested hotly at the loss of contact. Stretching out beside him on the bed, Harry claimed his mouth in another bruising kiss before reaching down and freeing Draco’s cock from his pants. Looking down, he felt a surge of arousal at seeing the swollen member, nestled against the curly blonde hair. Harry raised his hand to his mouth and Draco moaned as he watched Harry lick his palm before returning it to his straining cock. Curling his hand around it, he slowly began pumping. 

At first, Harry was unsure how to go about this, having never touched another man’s cock, but then Draco thrust into his hand, crying out. Harry leaned down and sucked Draco’s tongue into his mouth, mimicking the action of his hand. Draco fisted his hands into Harry’s hair, growling in the back of his throat, and continued to thrust his hips. Harry was astounded at how hot this was. Draco was amazingly sexy and he felt his own desire reaching new heights as he brought Draco quickly to release.

As he came, Draco yelled out Harry’s name and Harry fought to keep from coming at the sight of him. Kissing him gently along his jaw line, his neck, and finally placing a soft kiss on his lips, Harry slowly coaxed Draco down from his explosive release. 

Regaining control of his breathing, Draco leaned in to kiss Harry deeply. “You are absolutely amazing,” he said. “But now it’s my turn.” 

Before Harry could even comprehend what Draco meant, he found himself once again on his back, being pressed into the mattress by Draco’s weight. Harry shifted beneath him, trying to get enough friction to ease the painful ache in his cock. Draco stilled his movements, whispering softly in his ear.

“Not just yet, luv,” he said softly. “I have something special in store for you.”

Harry moaned as Draco slowly moved down his body, again kissing every inch of skin he could find. Crying out when he felt Draco’s teeth graze his nipples, he heard Draco chuckle into his chest. Harry found it increasingly difficult to stay still the lower Draco’s mouth traveled. Leaning back into the pillow, Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to remain in control, his growing anticipation fighting him every step of the way.

When Harry felt Draco’s hand curl around him, his head snapped up just in time to see Draco’s head close in and a glorious pink tongue snake out to lick at the tip. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry cried out, his hips jerking uncontrollably up.

“Now, now, Harry, we mustn’t have that. You’re going to have to learn some control if you want me to continue,” Draco teased.

“Please,” Harry begged, completely overwhelmed by the desire surging through him. “God, Draco, please.”

“Please what?” Draco asked, as that tongue ran along his slit.

“I want you,” Harry gasped. “Please, your mouth. Now.”

“As you wish,” Draco replied and Harry forced himself to watch as Draco’s head lowered over his throbbing cock. That magnificent tongue darted back out, and Draco licked his way around the tip. Unable to watch any longer, trying to keep himself from coming for as long as possible, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes once again.

Draco slowly licked up and down, coating his length with wetness. When his mouth finally closed around his cock, Harry cried out, and Draco had to hold his hips against the mattress to keep him from thrusting. Draco took Harry’s length into his hot, wet mouth, moaning against it and showing Harry his own renewed desire.

Draco drew back just a few times before Harry exploded into his mouth, calling out his name and thrashing wildly against the bed. Making sure to lick every drop, Draco slowly released Harry’s cock with a soft ‘pop’, and then moved up along side of Harry again.

“That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” Draco said, catching Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss. Harry could taste himself on Draco and, amazingly, felt his cock twitch in response.

“You seem to have a problem again,” Harry said, looking down at Draco’s resurrected hardness.

“Like I said, you’re damn sexy and that was amazing,” Draco answered.

“Well, I think I’d like to return the favor,” Harry whispered, pushing Draco down against the mattress. Harry slowly removed Draco’s pants, placing kisses along the insides of his thighs, enjoying every noise Draco made at the contact. Then, he removed his own pants, Draco eyeing the whole of him appreciatively.

Leaning in, he made sure to hold Draco’s eyes as he took him into his mouth for the first time. Draco cried out and Harry instantly agreed with Draco’s assessment of how sexy this was, his own cock leaping back to attention. Harry briefly thought how wonderful it was to be seventeen.

After working on his cock for a few minutes, Draco stopped him. “Please, I want to touch you while you do it,” he said breathlessly. Harry’s cock twitched in anticipation as he rearranged himself on the bed, to give them both access. 

As he set back to work, he had to struggle to maintain his rhythm as Draco stroked him in time to his own movements. Draco was making wonderful sounds as his hips thrust gently into his mouth and his hand pumped gloriously. Harry moaned against his length, which pushed Draco over the edge. At once, Harry felt the hot liquid flow into his mouth, tasting salty and tangy and wonderful, and he came at the sensation. 

Laboriously, Harry crawled up to fall against Draco, their chests heaving, a sheen of sweat covering both of them. Grabbing his own wand, Draco cast a quick cleansing charm before slowly pulling the covers up over their bodies. Draco pulled Harry against him, spooning him as he rested his head against his back. They nestled together, not needing to speak, and fell blissfully into dreamless sleep.


	5. 5: New Arrangements

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: Once again, I have to give a hearty thanks to knightmare, without whom this story would be filled with excessive commas, repetitive words, and misspellings._

_Disclaimer: I get nothing from this, except a strange sort of happiness._

**Chapter Five: New Arrangements**

 

As the morning’s first rays shone into the bedroom, Harry awoke to find Draco pressed tightly against his backside, rubbing lightly as his hand snuck around to take hold of his already firm cock. Moaning at the contact, Harry pressed back against him, rubbing his arse against Draco’s hardness. Thrusting and rubbing, they quickly brought each other to release, gasping and clutching onto each other.

“Mmm,” Harry began, pressing back against Draco, “that is the best wake-up call I’ve ever gotten.”

Draco chuckled into Harry’s shoulder as he pressed his lips against him. Turning over, Harry looked into Draco’s eyes. “What is this, Draco?” Harry asked.

“I don’t really know,” he answered, truthfully. “This is pretty new to me, too, you know.” They lied in each other’s arms for a few more minutes, enjoying the closeness.

“We should probably head down for breakfast. If we wait too much longer, Remus is sure to come looking,” Harry said, sounding remorseful. “I’ll even let you use the shower first.” Harry kissed Draco lightly on the forehead as he started to get out of bed.

Draco grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him back down. “We could share the shower,” he said suggestively.

Harry groaned into Draco’s neck. “You know as well as I do that we’ll never get downstairs if we do that. Ron and Hermione are coming this morning to continue our research.”

Draco looked at Harry for a moment before pulling himself out of the bed. As he collected his nightclothes and redressed, he paused, looking back to Harry.

“You’re going after Him, aren’t you?” Draco asked. Harry didn’t answer, he simply held Draco’s gaze steadily. “I know I’ve never given you any reason to trust me – ” he paused and put up a hand when Harry started to argue. “Other than this new... relationship... I’ve never given you a reason. That’s what you’ve been researching, isn’t it? You’re trying to find a way to kill Him. I’d like to help you.”

Harry looked at Draco, seeing the resolve in his face. “We know the way,” Harry said cautiously, “it’s the... details... we’re trying to find.” Draco didn’t ask any further questions, but nodded his understanding and kissed Harry deeply before leaving the room.

Harry sank back down onto the bed, rubbing wearily at his eyes. For a few short hours, he had been able to put the search for the Horcruxes and the ultimate confrontation with Voldemort completely out of his mind. Now reality came crashing back down around him. And now, there was an added complication. 

Draco.

How did he fit into all of this? Harry tried to sort out his feelings for the young man. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before Draco became very important to him and he felt his anxiety begin to grow. Once again, he was being given the chance to open his heart to someone, and that person would invariably be in danger because of it. Of course, he reasoned to himself, Draco was already rather high up on Voldemort’s list right now, so it wouldn’t really be any added danger. Plus, hidden here at Headquarters, he was relatively safe. 

Shaking his head to clear it, he threw on his robe, collected his clothes, and headed out to the bathroom to shower. Just as he arrived, Draco opened the door and smiled in greeting. He was freshly showered and his hair was still damp. Harry took in the smell of his aftershave potion, feeling slightly giddy. Leaning forward, Draco claimed his lips in a deep kiss before walking back to his own bedroom.

Harry showered quickly, trying to ignore the randy thoughts he was having of a wet and soapy Draco, and hurriedly shaved, dressed, and headed downstairs to join Draco for breakfast. Sitting down next to him at the table, he smiled as he felt Draco shift slightly closer to him, bringing their bodies into contact. Remus cast several curious glances at the two men and Harry thought he saw Snape actually roll his eyes before he left the table to retreat to the solitude of his own room.

Ron and Hermione arrived by Floo shortly after and froze at the sight of Harry and Draco, sitting so closely and talking quietly together. Looking up to see them standing stock still in the doorway, Harry’s first reaction was to jump up and separate himself from Draco, and he could feel Draco tensing next to him. He fought the impulse and stayed pressed up against him. Draco quickly relaxed and smiled knowingly at Harry.

Calling out a greeting to his two friends, Harry began to rise from the table to join them, when Draco suddenly reached out a hand towards his. Stopping, he looked back inquiringly.

“Harry, remember what I said,” Draco said quietly.

“I will,” Harry said with a smile. “And, if you need... anything...”

“I know,” Draco smiled back and squeezed his hand before releasing it.

Walking quickly ahead of his friends, leading them towards the study, he could hear them whispering furiously with each other. As they entered the room, Harry cast a silencing charm against the door.

“So, what’s your problem?” he said defensively.

For once, Hermione looked at a loss for words and shifted uncomfortably under Harry’s gaze. Ron was shuffling his feet and looked as if he was trying to put his thoughts together. Finally, he straightened to his full height (which was a quite impressive six foot three, now) and looked directly into Harry’s eyes.

“First of all, what in the bloody hell was that little display in the kitchen all about?” Ron demanded.

“What display?” Harry asked. If he was going to have this out with his two friends, he wanted them to ask directly. He wasn’t in the mood for games this morning.

“You were practically cuddling with that ferret. Exactly how are you two spending your time together here? Has he cursed you in some way?” Ron was turning quite red and Harry could tell he was preparing himself for a full-on rage.

“Do not call him that. His name is Draco, and I would appreciate if you would address him that way. How we spend our time together is our concern and not yours – especially not with your attitude. And finally, no, Draco has not cursed me in any way. He’s only used his wand once in my presence and it was in no way harmful to anyone.” Harry’s own anger was rising and he hoped that Ron wasn’t going to pursue this for very long. It would make it that much harder for him to broach the subject of Draco helping them.

“Harry,” Hermione interjected, sounding nervous at being caught in the middle of her two best friends. “We’re a little concerned. I mean, this is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about. You two did seem awfully cozy in there.”

“And since when are you two on a first-name basis?” Ron interrupted.

Harry glared at Ron before turning back to Hermione and answering, “Draco and I have come to an understanding. We have a lot more in common than any of us knew.” He stopped when Ron snorted his disbelief.

“What could you possibly have in common with that spoiled, obnoxious git?” he asked heatedly.

“I’m going to ask you nicely one more time to not insult him again, Ron,” Harry growled. Ron actually took a step back at the look of anger in Harry’s eyes.

“Ron has been your best friend for years, Harry,” Hermione said, her own anger beginning to come to the surface. “You’ve been in this house with _Draco_ for only a few weeks and we’re just trying to figure out what could have possibly changed. Maybe if you would tell us what you’ve learned – ”

“You want to know what I found out?” Harry yelled, “Fine, I’ll tell you. Snape and Draco were trying to get to his mother to go into hiding, but she had already been killed – by Lucius. They left her body there for Draco to find. They just left her lying there, to taunt him. She was the one person who ever showed him any affection in his entire life, and he had to see her like that. And, as if that wasn’t enough, Lucius decided it would be fun to torture his son for a while, before finally carrying out Voldemort’s orders to kill him.” Harry was raging at them and they shrunk back from his anger.

“Just last night, Draco found out that his father had been killed as well; tortured for hours before dying. Do you have any idea what it would feel like to hear news like that? Especially after going through what he did?” Harry asked, watching his two friends with a piercing gaze, daring them to say something.

“He’s been stuck in this house, having to question everything he’s ever known and come to terms with things that no one should ever have to experience.”

Panting heavily, Harry turned his back on them, trying to stifle the raw emotion threatening to take over. He felt Hermione place her hand cautiously on his arm and he turned to look at her. “He wants to help us,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes. 

Ron leapt up from his seat. “You told him what we’re doing?” he said in exasperation. Harry pierced Ron with another angered gaze.

“No, I didn’t say anything. But he knows that we’re going after Voldemort. He wants to help, not to be included in everything. He knows that he’s done too much in the past to warrant our complete trust,” Harry said sadly. He fought back against the hurt he felt at saying that out loud. “He could have some information that would help us. His father was in Voldemort’s inner circle. We won’t know unless we try.”

Harry collapsed heavily into an armchair, burying his face into his hands. He felt completely trapped. On the one hand, he had Ron and Hermione – his two best friends in the entire world. These two had risked their lives over and over to help him, and he loved them. On the other hand was Draco. He felt such a strong connection to him already that it almost frightened him. He couldn’t even put his feelings into words to explain it to Ron and Hermione – hell, he couldn’t even explain it to himself. But it felt right. Draco and he were somehow meant to find each other like this and Draco was meant to help them. He knew it in his very bones.

“Harry,” Hermione said tentatively, trying to reach out to him.

“Now I know how Dumbledore felt,” Harry said with a sad chuckle.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“He was always saying how much he trusted Snape and we all just kept questioning him. He was stuck in the middle and we all gave him such a hard time; I know I did, and I know Snape questioned him all the time about his faith in me,” Harry said in a tired voice. “He just kept at it. And he was right.” Harry looked up at his two best friends.

“Listen, I know neither of you like or trust Draco and I can understand why. But please believe me when I say that I’ve learned things about him, about why he’s done the things he has, that puts him in a completely new light.” Harry paused before continuing. “You two are my best mates and I love you, but I actually have more in common with Draco than I do with either of you, strangely enough. I can understand him now and he understands me. He’s going to be very important in the scheme of things, I know it,” he finished at a whisper.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a wordless communication for a few moments. Harry could almost read their thoughts. Ron was incredulous, obviously thinking Harry had gone round the bend. Hermione finally understood Harry’s rationale and was imploring Ron to accept it at face value, even though she did not like the person behind it all. Finally, Ron hung his head, as if in defeat. 

“So, how much are we going to tell him?” Ron asked and Harry could have yelled in happiness at that moment. They were going to at least try to accept Draco for Harry’s sake.

“Thank you,” Harry said to Ron, who grinned and shrugged at his friend. 

“You know, you might want to have a sit-down with Ginny,” he said. “I know you two are back on good terms and all, but this... thing... might come as a bit of a blow to her.”

“Ron, I don’t even know what this thing is yet,” Harry said, a blush creeping into his face. “But I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure that Ginny isn’t hurt because of it.” Ron nodded and they moved on.


	6. 6: A Start

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: As always, thanks to my wonderful beta, knightmare, who keeps these chapters from being one big mess of grammatical errors!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned all this, I’d be rich, British, and blonde. I am none of those things._

**Chapter Six: A Start**

 

The trio continued to talk for a bit, working out the details of how to include Draco. Finally, they came to a resolution that they were all comfortable with, and Harry stood.

“So, shall I go and invite him in?” Harry asked. Ron heaved a great sigh and nodded, as if it pained him to do so.

Harry lifted the silencing charm from the door and ran up to Draco’s room, unable to help the feeling of rightness he felt at including him. Draco opened the door quickly, his face expressing surprise at seeing Harry again so soon.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“It’s fine. Would you be willing to come and sit with us?” Harry asked. “I’ve talked to Ron and Hermione, and they agree that you might be able to help us, after all.” Draco looked at Harry suspiciously for a moment.

“What exactly did you do to them?” Draco inquired, his lip curving into a small smile.

“I just made them see reason,” Harry explained. Draco hesitated before leaving the room.

“Are you sure they’re okay with this, Harry? I know that they’re your best friends, and all, but I don’t exactly like their company and I know they’d just as soon see me hanging by my toes than sitting in on your research session,” Draco said nervously.

“They’ll be fine with it. I’ve drawn up some ground rules and they’ve promised to abide by them,” Harry said. “And speaking of that, there will be no insults thrown, no aspersions cast at anyone’s lineage, and no curses of any kind are allowed. Agreed?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Potter,” Draco said smiling, “but I imagine I can face them as long as you’re there.”

Harry returned to the study with Draco in tow, hoping against hope that he would, in fact, be able to provide them with some new insight. There was some tension at his arrival into the room and some sneering was exchanged between Ron and Draco, but all in all, it started off much better than Harry could have hoped for.

“So, I can’t give you all of the information, it would endanger too many people, but I can give you an overview, of sorts,” Harry began, his focus on Draco. “We have learned that there are some artifacts that we need to get our hands on. These artifacts are directly tied into Voldemort’s power and we need to be able to destroy them without his knowledge.” Draco nodded his understanding and gestured for Harry to continue. 

“How much do you know about Voldemort’s past, Malfoy?” Hermione asked.

Draco seemed a bit taken aback by Hermione addressing him, but he turned to her as he thought about his answer. “I have to admit, not much. I know about his rise to power and how he was returned to his body a few years ago. From what I understand, Voldemort doesn’t approve of people knowing too much about him or his business.” Hermione nodded and looked to Harry to continue.

Harry told Draco all he had learned about Voldemort’s beginnings. He knew Draco would be stunned to hear of his parentage and was not disappointed. He finished speaking when he got to that fateful night when he had appeared in Godric’s Hollow.

“How did you learn all this?” Draco asked in an awed voice.

“Most of it from Dumbledore,” Harry answered. “Although, some I learned from Voldemort himself. Over the course of his rise to power, he collected certain artifacts which we now know will help to defeat him. The first we found was a diary, which was used to enchant Ginny back in her first year to open the Chamber again. I destroyed that myself when I went to rescue her.”

Draco sat completely transfixed by the story Harry was telling him. He again gestured for Harry to continue.

“The information we have about the other artifacts came from research that Dumbledore had been gathering.” Harry saw Draco turn away at the mention of their old Headmaster. “He destroyed a ring that had once belonged to Voldemort’s grandfather. We have reason to believe that there are four more that we need to find and destroy.”

“What are they, do you know?” Draco asked, still keeping his eyes averted from the group.

“One of them we know is a locket that once belonged to Slytherin, himself. That was why Dumbledore and I were away from the school that night,” Harry said, in a pained voice. “We had gone to retrieve it and the spells protecting it weakened Dumbledore. It wasn’t until after...” Harry trailed off, swallowing difficultly over the lump that had formed in his throat at the thought of that night. “After, I realized that the locket we retrieved wasn’t the real one.” 

Harry looked up at Draco and saw that he had lowered his face into his hands and he was trembling wildly. Harry went to his side and put an arm around him. “Draco, it wasn’t your fault. Dumbledore knew what would happen and he put those events into motion. He wanted you to live and he didn’t blame you for the choices you were forced to make. It’s all right,” Harry whispered. He continued murmuring in Draco’s ear until the young man had collected himself. Ron and Hermione stared in wonder at the sight of the them.

Meeting Harry’s eyes with a grateful expression, Draco breathed deeply and looked as though he was prepared to continue. “So, what’s the story behind the decoy?” Draco asked, his voice quivering slightly.

“It was left by someone who had managed to retrieve the real one. There was a note left inside of it, taunting Voldemort. It was signed with the initials R.A.B.,” Harry explained. “That’s all we know and we haven’t been able to work out who this person is yet.” 

Harry stopped talking as he noticed Draco staring at the wall, a far-off expression on his face. Within moments, a smile replaced it and Draco turned to look at Harry, beaming.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve decided to defect to the good side, isn’t it?” Draco smirked. Harry was at a total loss and looked at him with confusion.

“How much time have we spent in this room?” Draco asked Harry. Harry was still very confused.

“A lot, but what does that have to do with – ” Harry stopped suddenly, his eyes swinging to the wall at which Draco had been staring. Hanging on that wall was the tapestry depicting The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black ancestry. “Oh my God,” Harry said. “Could it be that simple?”

Draco was smiling wildly and Harry soon joined in. Ron was looking even more confused than ever, but Hermione quickly caught on, her excitement visibly growing.

“Will someone please explain this to me?” Ron demanded, growing impatient.

“R.A.B.,” Harry said. “It’s Regulus, Sirius’ brother. He had joined the Death Eaters, but then wanted to leave. Sirius told us all about it, remember? He said that he only lasted a few days before he was killed.”

“Actually, from what I’ve heard, Voldemort made quite an example out of him. He enjoys making examples,” Draco said darkly.

“Harry,” Hermione shouted, “do you know what this means?”

“Regulus had the locket,” Harry finished for her. “How stupid have we been? It was here all along. We saw it that summer when we were cleaning in here. Remember?” He asked excitedly. “That large locket with the emblem on it. What happened to it?”

“We binned it,” said Ron, dejectedly. “It could be anywhere now.”

“Or not,” Hermione said with a grin. “I’ll be right back,” she shouted as she jumped up and ran from the room.

“I hate it when she does that,” Ron grumbled.

A few moments later, Hermione returned, looking victorious. “Kreacher,” she said simply. Holding up her hand, they all saw a large locket hanging from a delicate gold chain. “He nicked it and it was still in his den.”

Harry sat frozen, staring at the locket, before he reached out his hand and took it from Hermione. A slew of emotions started to fight for dominance over him. Exuberance for finding another Horcrux; apprehension at what may happen when they try to destroy it; and finally, grief for what Dumbledore had gone through, when it had been here, all along. He remained like that until Ron’s voice broke the spell.

“Well, I guess Harry was right,” he said, casting Draco an impressed look. “Maybe you could be useful.” Draco looked back at Ron and then bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment of the peace offering.

“So, can you tell me about any more of the artifacts?” Draco asked.

Harry turned his attention fully back to Draco and his heart swelled at the look of gratitude on his face. This was just what Draco needed to start to heal.

“Well, we believe that he managed to get his hands on a cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and we think that another is something that may have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.”

“I see the theme. But why not Gryffindor?” Draco asked.

“It could be, but it’s not likely,” Harry explained. “As far as we know, the only artifact of Godric Gryffindor’s that remains in existence is kept in Dumbledore’s office.”

“Fair enough. So what’s the last one?”

Harry paused for a moment, glancing at Ron and Hermione before continuing. “We think it might be Voldemort’s snake, Nagini.”

Draco shivered at the mention of the beast. “That dirty serpent? Well, it’s never very far from Voldemort, so if that is the last thing you have to destroy, you have your work cut out for you,” he said, eyeing Harry nervously. “How can I help you?”

Hermione stepped forward once again and said, “We need you to tell us anything you might have heard regarding places that Voldemort might have considered significant. Places he might have stayed, or visited. Anything that might lead you to think he’d find it important.”

Draco sat quietly for a moment, mulling over the request. “I’ll have to think about it. If I can remember anything at all, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Draco,” Harry said, placing a hand on his leg and squeezing gently. Draco nodded and got up to leave the room. When he got to the doorway, he turned and looked at Ron and Hermione.

“I don’t like either of you and I know you feel the same about me,” he said evenly. “But I appreciate you giving me this chance.” He cast a warm smile at Harry and left, shutting the door behind him.

The trio sat quietly for a few moments, letting the enormity of the situation sink in. Harry was holding a Horcrux in his hand. They all stared at it.

“I need to talk to Remus,” he said. “I think we need to have his help to destroy this. He knows more than we do about Dark objects and we could probably get him to help us without telling him too much.”

The others agreed and they decided that enough work had been done for one day. Returning the locket to the cabinet that had previously housed it for so long, the three wizards left the room, tired, but excited at the ground they had gained.

Ron and Hermione returned to the Burrow, this time without even bothering to ask Harry to come back with them. Once they had departed, Harry rushed back up the stairs and pounded excitedly on Draco’s door. When he opened it, Harry was dismayed to see the telltale signs that Draco had once again been crying.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked concernedly.

“All those terrible things I’ve done,” he said jaggedly, “all in the name of a hypocrite. I know now that I was wrong, but at the time I thought I was acting out of a greater purpose. Everything I was raised to believe was based on lies. Dumbledore allowed himself to be killed to protect me, and I’m just not worth it.” Draco’s face began to crumble again and Harry immediately pulled him into an embrace, trying to ease his pain.

“You’re worth more than you think,” Harry said soothingly. “And Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He saw the good in you and he had faith in you... and so do I.” 

Draco allowed Harry to comfort him and eventually he gathered his emotions as they lied on Draco’s bed, holding each other. “You were brilliant down there, you know,” Harry said.

“How do you figure that?” Draco asked, burying his head into Harry’s chest.

“Well, Hermione has been trying to figure out R.A.B. for weeks. You worked it out in all of five minutes,” Harry answered. “I never thought brains would be so sexy.”

Draco snorted and then looked up into Harry’s eyes. “You’re really going to do this, aren’t you?” he asked solemnly.

“I have to,” Harry said. “Voldemort chose me, so I have to. I’m going to make sure that he pays for everything he’s done.” 

“No matter what it takes,” Draco said quietly, holding on to Harry even tighter than before, “I’m going to make sure that you succeed. Now that I’ve found you, I want to keep you around for awhile.”

Harry smiled as he planted a kiss on Draco’s head, inhaling his scent deeply. “The feeling is mutual,” he replied.


	7. 7: Searching for Redemption

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: This story would truly be in a sad state if not for the hard work of my fabulous beta, knightmare! What would I do without you???_

_Disclaimer: If only..._

**Chapter Seven: Searching for Redemption**

 

Over the following week, Draco joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione every day in their research. Draco had been true to his word and had given the group a lot of new information that he had gleaned from overheard conversations between his father and other Death Eaters. He also proved to be just as adept at research as Hermione. He poured over the old texts with a passion and spent hours each day making notes of his findings.

Most nights, Harry had to physically drag him away from the library, coaxing him with kisses and touches to go to bed. Finally, after the fifth night of forcing him away from his research, Harry decided it was time for a confrontation.

“Draco, I know you said you wanted to help, but I think you might be getting a bit obsessed,” Harry said, concern filling his voice. “Not that I don’t appreciate everything you’re doing, but you’re running yourself ragged. You need to take a break from this for a while, I think.”

Draco sighed heavily and rested his head against Harry’s chest. “Do you remember when you asked me why I didn’t let anyone heal my injuries?” he asked. 

“Yes, you said you just didn’t want it done.”

“What I meant, was that I didn’t deserve to have them healed,” Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I think I was trying to punish myself. Because of my actions, Dumbledore was dead and my mother had been killed. Don’t try and tell me it wasn’t my fault. It was my decision to accept the mission from Voldemort. I set everything in motion.”

Harry sat quietly for a few moments, allowing Draco to gather his thoughts. He gently stroked his hands through Draco’s hair, trying to give him some comfort. When Draco did not begin speaking again, Harry shifted, so as to hold Draco a little closer.

“Why did you? I mean, accept the mission,” Harry asked cautiously.

“My father was in Azkaban. I was ashamed. Not because of what he had done, but because he had been caught and our once well-respected name was now being dragged through the mud,” he paused, reaching up to gently caress Harry’s face before continuing.

“My Aunt Bellatrix came to me one day with a summons from the Dark Lord. I was terrified, but you don’t refuse a summons like that. So, I went with her. I had never been so scared in all my life... he was horrifying,” Draco intoned, trembling at the memory. Harry knew exactly how Draco felt.

“He gave me this mission and told me that I was to complete it. At first, he spoke of the glory that would be mine once I completed it; how people would fear me and he would reward me with all kinds of power and position. When I hesitated, he threw in a little more incentive. He told me if I did not do it, my life would be forfeit, along with my mother and father. Hell, he even threatened Pansy.” Draco’s mouth drew up in a smirk which lasted only a moment before faltering.

“When I returned home, Aunt Bellatrix told my mother, who completely went round the bend. I was left with a choice. Attempt it, even though I never thought I could really succeed, and perhaps win back some sort of respect, or rather, fear of the Malfoy name, and at the same time save the lives of my family. Or, if I refused, we’d all be killed.”

Harry had often wondered about how Draco had become so intimately involved and his heart hurt to hear him speak about it. He lifted Draco’s face to his and met his lips in a slow, sensual kiss, trying to take away some of the pain that Draco had been forced to go through. After a few moments, Draco pulled away and extricated himself from Harry’s arms. Pacing back and forth, he seemed so tightly coiled that he might break at any moment.

“Harry, this is how I’m going to redeem myself for all the horrible things that I’ve done,” he explained, almost frantically.

“Draco, just coming here and giving us what information you already have is redemption enough,” Harry assured him, nervously eyeing his hectic pacing.

“When my father was torturing me,” he continued and Harry flinched at the cold and detached way he said this, “the first thought I had was that I had been a fool to want to be like him. I had been molded and trained from birth to be a miniature Lucius. I didn’t think about dying and I didn’t really think about the pain that I was in. All I thought was how stupid I had been not to see that this was what he truly was, what he always had been.” Draco suddenly stopped pacing and turned to look piercingly into Harry’s eyes. 

“I wanted him to kill me then,” he said coldly, still staring into Harry’s face. “I earned it for being so blind for so long. I finally saw the truth and it was going to kill me – and then I’d be free.”

Harry jumped up and ran to Draco, pulling his body close. “You’re free now, Draco. You’ve never deserved to die – certainly not for believing in your father. You’re here, with me, and we’re going to make them all pay, I promise.”

Draco pulled away, yet again, shaking his head in denial. “You’re wrong, Harry. I did deserve to die. It was Dumbledore’s mercy and Snape's promise to him that allowed me to live. I’m still not sure that I’ve earned the right to be here. That’s why I need to do this – why I need to help you.”

Harry looked desperately at Draco, wracking his brain to try and think of some way to convince him that he was worthy to be here, that he deserved to live. 

“What about me?” Harry asked.

“What?” Draco responded, looking confused.

“Do you think that I would give my time, my feelings... hell, my body to someone who didn’t deserve it? You are good, Draco, and you deserve everything that you want in life. You’ve always had good in you; it was just harder to find in the past. I saw it in you that night on the tower. And I’ve seen it everyday that we’ve been together.” Harry had drawn closer to him as he spoke and was now once again reaching out to him. 

“You’ve become so important to me,” Harry said, caressing his face. “Please don’t pull away from me. I can’t watch you killing yourself over all of this anymore. I need you. I don’t know when I started to need you so much, but it’s true. Help me, but stop pushing so hard. There are four of us working on this. We’ll find what we need without you sacrificing your health and sanity,” he finished, smiling softly as he wiped away the tears which had spilled from Draco’s eyes.

“But you don’t understand,” Draco said. “If there’s any goodness in me, it’s because of you. You’ve given me a reason to not give up and I have to do everything I can to give you what you need to finish this. I can’t... I can’t lose you,” he cried, unleashing a torrent of new tears as he clutched at Harry’s arms.

Harry pulled him against his chest, kissing his face, his hair, his hands, all the while whispering reassuringly in his ear. Harry felt his own tears mixing with Draco’s as they held each other. Leading him towards the bed, Harry gently coaxed him down, crawling in beside him. Reassuring touches and kisses soon turned more desperate, as they tried to deny all the pain and fear which had surrounded them for so long.

Harry could feel the urgency in Draco’s searching hands and was pulled along. He tore at Draco’s clothes, needing to feel the certainty of skin on skin. Rough hands pushed and demanded as tongues fought fiercely with each other. Rather than soft moans and pleading words, there were groans, grunts, and shouts of lust as they pressed and grinded against each other. 

Harry could feel Draco’s teeth sink into his shoulder and he cried out at the pain and pleasure of it. Digging his nails into Draco’s hips, he fought to roll his lover over, to straddle him and take control. Once there, he claimed Draco’s lips in a bruising kiss, sucking in the lower one and biting it. Draco growled and bucked his hips, bringing their cocks into contact, making them both cry out.

Grinding against each other furiously, Harry left Draco’s mouth to lave and bite at his nipples. Feeling Draco tense below him, he reached down to grasp Draco’s cock in his hand, pumping only once before Draco came explosively, a guttural cry escaping his lips. Seeing him with his head thrown back, crying out, pushed Harry over the edge as well, and he collapsed onto Draco, panting heavily.

Rolling onto his side, Harry didn’t even have the energy to perform a cleansing charm. He curled against Draco, willing his breathing and heart to calm. Finally, he managed to look up into Draco’s face, and was shocked to see new tears shining in his eyes.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” Harry asked, his voice filled with worry.

“No,” Draco said with a gasping laugh, “you didn’t hurt me. You could never hurt me. I think you saved me.”

Harry blinked in confusion, which caused Draco to laugh again. “I’m sorry, but do you realize how absurd this whole situation is?” Draco smiled at Harry’s increasing befuddlement. “What would people say if they knew that Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with Harry Potter?”

Harry stared at Draco in astonishment. He knew that he must not have understood what he said. There was no way that Draco had actually just said he was in love with him. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“I mean that this must be one of the seven signs of the apocalypse. Right up there with the Horsemen.” By now, Draco was practically hysterical with laughter and Harry was still trying to grasp what Draco had said.

“Did you say... do you mean...” Harry faltered, not able to put his question into words for fear that he was mistaken.

Draco stopped laughing and reached up to run a hand through Harry’s eternally messy black hair. “I mean, you thick idiot, that I love you.”

Harry stared at him in disbelief. No one had ever said those words to him before, at least not that he could remember. Well, Hermione had expressed her and Ron’s love of him in the past, but that was not the same thing. He knew that people cared about him, that they worried about him and tried to protect him. Hell, the number of people who had died for him was rapidly increasing. But for someone to actually say that they loved him... Harry was at a complete loss.

“Harry, are you all right?” Draco asked, sounding worried as he looked at Harry. “I didn’t mean to presume anything, it just struck me all of a sudden and it just seemed so outlandish. I’m not asking anything of you,” he said hurriedly, reaching out to hold onto Harry, as if afraid he might leap up and run from the room.

“No one has ever told me that before,” Harry said. Draco immediately pulled him close, peppering his face with kisses.

“I’m honored to have been the first. You believe me, don’t you?” he asked, again sounding somewhat concerned.

Harry looked at him, wanting to believe it so badly that it hurt. “I want to,” he replied, his voice catching.

“Believe it, luv. I’ve never said those words to anyone and it feels right that it should be that way, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does,” Harry answered, his mouth spreading into a wide smile. “Everything about this feels right.”

Feeling lighter and more at peace than ever before in his life, Harry curled against Draco, basking in the glow of a good man’s love.


	8. 8: Closer

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: As always, I have to thank my wonderful beta, knightmare, for keeping me straight on spelling, grammar, and my overuse of the comma._

_Disclaimer: Shucks, do I even have to say it?_

**Chapter Eight: Closer**

 

Harry and Draco lied together for a long time, feeling blissful in each other’s embrace. They spoke about their childhoods and events back at Hogwarts which now seemed amusing. They carefully avoided any subject involving their research or the impending confrontation with Voldemort. After a while, Harry convinced Draco to throw on a robe and join him for a midnight snack. They had both been missing too many meals lately and he was determined to force Draco to keep his strength up.

Arriving in the kitchen, Harry started to prepare some cold sandwiches from the leftover dinner that they had missed. As he sliced the roast beef, he felt Draco move up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle as he worked. Harry playfully fed him a piece, shivering pleasantly as Draco took it from him, his tongue licking at his fingers teasingly.

Taking their sandwiches to the table, Draco sat down next to Harry, squeezing tightly beside him. Harry noticed that he was taking great delight in moaning his pleasure at the delicious sandwich, making a show of licking his fingers slowly, casting amused glances his way. Harry was becoming quite aroused watching the obvious display of seduction. He finished his sandwich hurriedly, grasping Draco’s hand and pulling him back up the stairs.

“Wait,” Draco said, stopping briefly at his room on their way to Harry’s. He rushed into the room and reappeared a moment later, his face looking slightly flushed and a smile curving at his lips.

“What are you up to?” Harry asked, taking in the attractive flush and wanting to get Draco upstairs as fast as possible.

“Something I’ve been thinking about for a while,” Draco answered, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him quickly up the stairs. When they got to Harry’s room, Draco shut the door quickly, casting a locking and then a silencing charm before pushing Harry up against it and claiming his lips in an intense kiss.

Breaking away and breathing heavily, Harry looked at Draco inquisitively, curious about the secrecy that Draco was suddenly keeping. “So, are you going to tell me, or not?” he asked.

Draco actually blushed, surprising Harry enormously. Looking up to meet Harry’s eyes, he said, “I’ve been thinking about asking you for something for a while, but I needed to get something first and I asked Hermione to help me with it.”

“You actually asked Hermione for help?” Harry said in disbelief, not able to hold back the laugh which erupted from him.

“Yes,” Draco said indignantly, “I did. I figured she’d be a lot more receptive than Ron or Remus and this was something that I wanted desperately.” Draco rubbed closely up against Harry as he said this and Harry moaned at the contact.

“You know I’d do anything for you, Draco, just tell me what you want,” Harry whispered, nuzzling into Draco’s neck and enjoying the hitch in his breathing when he nipped at his pulse point.

“God, Harry. I love feeling you against me, but I want more. I want to be completely surrounded by you. I want to claim you completely, will you let me?” Draco’s whispered voice was becoming increasingly frantic with his desire and Harry’s body was responding to the urgency.

When he finally understood what Draco was asking for, Harry pulled back slowly. He looked at his lover, not able to hold back the nervousness he felt at the request. “I don’t know, Draco, I mean, I wouldn’t even know how to start...” Harry trailed off, seeing a smile emerge on Draco’s face.

Draco leaned forward and kissed him slowly and deeply, pressing their bodies together until he could feel Harry responding again.

“Let me show you,” Draco whispered. “I’ll stop anytime you want, I promise.”

Draco continued whispering in Harry’s ear, all the while pressing their bodies together and sneaking a hand inside his robe to caress him. Harry responded eagerly, stripping Draco out of his robe and allowing his own to be pushed from his body. Draco started pulling towards him towards the bed, but Harry hesitated slightly.

“Harry, please, will you let me?” he pleaded and Harry felt helpless to resist. He did want to feel as close to Draco as possible, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit apprehensive about what this closeness would entail. He couldn’t imagine why Draco would want to attempt it, as he really couldn’t understand how anyone would actually get pleasure from the act.

“What did you ask Hermione for?” Harry asked, trying to delay his response to Draco.

Draco stooped to his discarded robe and pulled a jar of amber liquid from the pocket. Harry eyed it suspiciously. “What is that?” he asked.

“It’s lubricant; it will help,” Draco said, once again pulling Harry close and caressing him. Harry felt his nervousness grow at the thought of what he was about to agree to.

“Please, Harry. Let’s just try it. If you want to stop at any point, I will. I just... I need to feel you,” Draco whispered, his voice once again taking on a pleading urgency that melted not only Harry’s knees, but any resistance he had left.

“Yes, Draco,” Harry whispered back, allowing Draco to lay him back on the bed.

Draco kissed him deeply, moving his hands everywhere across Harry’s body, working his magic until all thought had left Harry’s mind and he was arching against him, wanting nothing more than to feel Draco grasp his aching cock. 

Draco rolled Harry over, spooning against his back and Harry immediately tensed, remembering what it was that Draco wanted to try. Draco whispered soothingly into Harry’s ear, one arm snaking over him to grasp his cock and he began stroking lightly. Harry moaned and pressed back against him. A moment later, Harry felt Draco’s other hand caressing the valley between his cheeks, rubbing lightly without demanding anything. 

Harry pressed into his hand, enjoying the contact. When he felt a finger start rubbing in slow circles against his entrance, he tensed slightly, but just momentarily. He was shocked to find that this new pressure was very erotic and he moaned, pushing back against it. Draco paused for a moment, withdrawing his hand and Harry mourned the loss. When he heard Draco open the jar behind him, his heartbeat quickened, partially in fear, partially in anticipation.

Soon that magnificent finger was back, pressing more firmly than before, and Harry let out a strangled gasp when it slipped inside of him, his body tensing at the intrusion. Again, Draco whispered into his ear to calm him.

“God, Harry, you’re so tight. This is so hot, feeling you squeezing against me. You have no idea how much I want to take you, to slide inside of you and feel you surrounding me. Can you imagine what that would feel like, Harry? To feel me pumping inside of you, thrusting until you’re screaming for release?”

Draco continued the steady stream of whispered words into Harry’s ear, all the while moving that glorious finger in and out, kissing and licking along the back of his neck at the same time and brushing lightly against his hardness with his other hand. Harry started responding despite himself, pushing back onto his finger, needing to feel more.

“Please, Draco, more...” he pleaded and Draco withdrew the finger, only to add another. Harry groaned at the new pressure, but he found it was more in pleasure than anything else. Feeling those fingers probing and scissoring inside of him was more amazing than he ever could have believed. 

When Harry thrust backward forcibly, he felt Draco’s fingers graze some mysterious spot deep inside of him and he cried out as a wave of pleasure more intense than he had ever experienced before exploded through every nerve ending of his body. Draco swore and quickly inserted yet another finger, stretching Harry wider, and soon Harry was riding his hand, yet again begging for more.

This time when Draco removed his hand, Harry moaned aloud at the feeling of emptiness. Harry heard Draco again open the jar of lubricant and froze in anticipation of the new sensations he would soon be feeling. 

As Draco moved to position his slick cock at Harry’s entrance, Harry pressed against him, but then pulled away a little, hesitating. He suddenly felt a keen desire to be reassured of Draco’s feelings for him. He desperately wanted to hear him say those wonderful words again. “Draco, please, tell me again?” Harry pleaded and after only a moment, Harry felt Draco’s breath against his ear.

“I love you, Harry, so much,” he breathed, and slowly began pressing into Harry’s tightness. 

Harry’s breath caught at the pressure. He felt impossibly stretched and there was a burning sensation, but Harry did not find it completely unpleasant. When Draco was completely sheathed within him, he could feel him trembling with his restraint, as he held as still as possible to allow Harry to stretch and accommodate the intrusion.

After a moment, Harry experimentally pressed back into him, causing Draco to inhale sharply and swear under his breath. He felt so full, his desire growing each second at the sounds Draco was making in his ear, that Harry had to start moving against him.

“Fuck, Harry, I have to...” Draco trailed off, breathing heavily.

“Now, Draco,” Harry moaned back and felt Draco’s hands suddenly grasp his hips. Slowly, almost excruciatingly so, Draco pulled back and then filled him once again. Crying out, Harry was lost in the sensation of being so completely connected to Draco. As he slowly pulled back again, Harry thrust back forcefully, impaling himself deeply on Draco’s cock.

“Oh gods,” he heard Draco moan and then Draco started pumping fiercely inside of him. Suddenly, Draco threw an arm under Harry’s top leg, lifting it and shifting to try and penetrate even deeper inside of him. Somehow, this new position caused that wonderful length to hit that same spot deep inside of him, and Harry once again cried out.

With each thrust inside of him, Harry felt that explosion of pleasure and soon he was completely incoherent as he begged, pleaded, and screamed out for Draco to take him harder, faster, to never stop. Feeling his entire body tensing with his impending release, Harry reached down to stroke his own cock, which throbbed painfully in desire with every movement. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Draco screaming his name as he reached his own release, and Harry finally came, harder and stronger than ever before and, for a moment, all Harry knew was blackness.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he was suddenly aware of Draco whispering endearments in his ear, feeling his lips kissing him over and over across his neck, his shoulders, his back. Draco’s arms were wrapped around him and he had never felt such a deep and profound completeness as he did at that moment.

After a moment, he felt Draco’s cock slowly shrink and leave his body and he turned to face Draco. He kissed him deeply, feeling at a loss for words.

“Thank you, Harry, thank you so much for letting me do that,” Draco whispered between kisses. “That was even more incredible than I could have ever imagined.”

“How did you even know how to do all of that?” Harry asked, still in awe of the intensity of what had just passed between them.

“I used to have a very interesting collection of books back at the Manor,” Draco said, again blushing slightly. “I’ve wanted to do that to you for so long,” he mumbled, kissing Harry’s neck. “Are you all right? I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” he asked, his eyes and voice filled with concern.

“Draco, that was the single most amazing experience of my life,” he reassured him, and meant it in every fiber of his being. “You can do that to me anytime you want.” Harry smiled at his lover and ran a hand lovingly through his soft hair.

“Be careful what you offer, Harry; we may never leave this room again,” Draco teased. Harry kissed him once again before reaching for his wand and performing a cleansing charm. 

Cradling Draco against his body, Harry quickly fell into sleep, feeling closer to him now than ever before and wishing he had the words to tell him exactly how he felt.

The next morning, Harry awoke first, turning and smiling at the man sleeping peacefully next to him. Even just looking at him sleep, he felt such a burst of protectiveness and possessiveness for him that it took his breath away. He suddenly wondered if this is what it felt like to be in love. The thought both emboldened him and terrified him. 

Draco began to stir and sleepily opened his eyes, looking blurrily up at Harry. He smiled and said, “Good morning, luv.”

Harry’s heart clenched, but now that he knew how true and strong his feelings for Draco were and that they truly were mutual, he knew he had to be completely honest with him.

“Draco, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said and closed his eyes before he could see the nervousness enter Draco’s beautiful gray ones.

“Harry, what is it?”

“Ron, Hermione and I are leaving in three days to begin the actual search. Remus is already researching how to destroy the locket and we can’t wait much longer.” Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see anger, but saw only acceptance on Draco’s face.

“I can’t say that I didn’t know it was coming,” he said quietly, reaching his hand up to Harry’s face. “Whatever shall I do without you?”

“It’s not all bad news, though,” Harry added, rushing to continue. “I’ve managed to convince Ron and Hermione to keep our base of operations here. We won’t be gone long and we’ll be returning in between our searches. We’ll still be able to be together, to see each other.”

Draco kissed him gently, first on his forehead, then falling to his closed eyelids, and finally claiming his lips.

“Harry, even if you were to be gone for years, when you finally returned, you would find me here, waiting for you,” he said lovingly. “You’re a part of my soul now and I’d never be able to change that.”

Harry felt tears welling up behind his eyes and fell against Draco, holding him tightly and seeking comfort from his touch. He now knew for sure that he was completely, inescapably in love with him, for better or for worse.


	9. 9: Admissions

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: Thanks, as always, to the magnificent knightmare! This story would be absolutely incomprehensible without her skills!_

_Disclaimer: I didn’t write the play, I just borrow the players._

**Chapter Nine: Admissions**

 

The next few days left little time for Draco and Harry to be alone. Ron and Hermione had started staying at Headquarters, as they made their last minute preparations before they left to begin their search for the remaining Horcruxes. Hermione spent the bulk of her time practicing counter-charms for magical concealment and also Dark Magic detection spells. Ron and Harry spent their time practicing defensive magic. 

Most of the time, Draco was there, sitting quietly and watching, his presence a mere shadow amongst the business at hand. Harry always knew he was there, though. It would seem that his senses were somehow hyper-tuned to him and, no matter what he was doing, a part of him knew when Draco entered the room. At first, he was afraid that this would become distracting. Instead, he found that his presence had a profound calming effect. He was more focused, more in tune with his own magic when Draco was near.

They did try to find some solitude together however, whenever possible. One such moment, Harry was receiving quite a brilliant snog when they were interrupted (very rudely, in his mind) by Ron and Hermione.

“Bloody hell,” Ron bellowed, immediately throwing his hands over his eyes. Harry jerked back at the intrusion, which was probably a mistake as his very ample arousal was quite evident in the slacks he had thrown on that morning. Hermione gasped and quickly averted her eyes, blushing so deeply that she could have put the Weasleys to shame.

“Can we help you?” Draco asked, completely unaffected by the two gaping interlopers.

“A large dose of Firewhiskey and a memory charm would be a start,” Ron said petulantly. Hermione was still blushing fiercely and looked as though she agreed with Ron’s request. Harry was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the tension in the room.

“Oh, come off it,” Draco said with a sneer. “Just because you two have your heads up your own arses instead of each others, doesn’t mean the rest of the world doesn’t enjoy a good snog every now and then.”

Ron and Hermione both started sputtering and Ron quickly surpassed Hermione’s alarmingly red blush. Now, instead of avoiding Harry’s gaze, Hermione was trying to avoid Ron’s. Now the tension was really unbearable.

“All right, enough,” Harry said, finally getting himself under control. “I’m sorry if we’ve made you uncomfortable,” he said to Ron and Hermione, who were still admirably stuttering and blushing. “However, as I’ve already mentioned to you, especially, Ron, what Draco and I do with our time is none of your concern.”

“Well, I admit I’m a bit curious,” said a voice from the doorway. Harry’s stomach dropped to his feet and he slowly turned. It was Ginny.

“Ginny, er, what... I mean... hi,” Harry finished, dumbly. He had been putting off that little sit-down he had promised Ron he would have with her and with all the preparations of the last few days, it had slipped his mind completely.

“Well, not quite the welcome I was hoping for,” she said, a bit uncomfortably. “Would it be possible for us to talk, alone?”

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione, who were still looking quite embarrassed and uncomfortable, and looked at Draco. He met Harry’s gaze and, with a soft smile and a supportive squeeze to his hand, he turned to leave the room, stopping to grab Ron and Hermione by their collars. Just before the door closed, he heard Draco say, “Now, the three of us are going to talk about this ridiculous obliviousness to the obvious that you both share.” Harry couldn’t help but grin a bit at Draco’s words and was relieved to see Ginny smile as well. 

“Well, if nothing else, maybe Malfoy can straighten those two out and save us all a lot of frustration,” she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry immediately went to her, grasping her hand and pulling her over to the sofa. “Ginny, I don’t know what to say,” Harry whispered. “I was going to tell you, but I really didn’t know how to explain, or even what it all really meant until just recently.”

“You love him, don’t you?” she asked, but without any accusation. Harry looked up at her and nodded, wishing there was more he could say about it.

Ginny squeezed his hand a little tighter. “When we were together, there was always some part of you that I couldn’t reach, a part that you kept just to yourself. I always told myself it was because of the Prophecy and your need to try and protect me. But that wasn’t it.” She looked up at him and he saw that there was no anger in her expression, just acceptance.

“Ginny, please don’t think that I didn’t care about you. I did, more than anything. I still do,” Harry insisted.

“I know, Harry. But just now when you two looked at each other, I saw it. That little piece of you that you could never give to me. He has it,” she smiled a sad smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“I never wanted to hurt you, Ginny, you know that, right?” 

“Harry, you will always be in my heart, but I understand that I’m not what you need. I’m okay with that. I’m not doing back flips about it, but I’m okay. You don’t have to worry about me; you never did,” she said reassuringly.

“I am sorry, Gin,” Harry said, wishing there was more he could have done.

“Harry, don’t ever be sorry for following your heart. If he makes you happy... if he can fill that part of your soul that I couldn’t, then that’s all I could ever want for you.”

“You’re amazing,” Harry said and he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

“Don’t think I don’t know it, Potter,” she said teasingly and he knew that they would both be all right.

A moment later, they were interrupted by a soft knock at the door and Draco poked his head into the room. 

“Er, I don’t mean to interrupt, but the snogging was getting to be a bit overwhelming and I needed to escape,” he said, a small smile on lips. Harry couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.

“Don’t tell me you actually got those two – ” Harry started.

“How did you do it?” Ginny asked.

“Actually, all I had to do was force them to look at each other. The lust was practically rolling off of them. Now, maybe, we can all have some peace and quiet. If all it would have taken to shut those two up was to get them snogging, I would have forced the issue a long time ago,” he said smugly. “Is everything alright in here?” he asked, looking at Harry with concern. Harry looked back at Ginny, who squeezed his hand once again before rising from the sofa. 

Walking over to Draco, Ginny stopped just in front of him, with her hands on her hips. Harry was suddenly very nervous. “We’re fine, Malfoy. But, keep this in mind. You hurt him in any way and I’ll make you pay for the rest of your miserable life. He deserves the world, so you better deliver,” she said icily and Draco actually took a step back.

Turning back to Harry, she said, “I really just came by to say my goodbyes to you and the others. I know I don’t have to tell you to be careful, right?” Harry smiled and got up to take her into an embrace. 

“I will miss you, Ginny. And I’ll be careful, don’t worry. You take care of your parents for me, okay?” he said and Ginny nodded, brushing away a stray tear.

“Take care of that oaf of a brother of mine, too. You know he’s hopeless, right?” she said and they chuckled together. “Well, I better go and say goodbye to those two, if I can. Of course, I may be back for that memory charm once I’m done. I really don’t relish having to see my brother mid-snog; I saw enough of that last year.” With one last glance back, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Are you all right?” Draco asked, taking Harry’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

“Yeah. I reckon we all are now,” he answered, reaching up to brush a bit of hair off of Draco’s forehead. “I don’t know how I’m going to manage without you.” Harry’s breath hitched a bit and Draco moved closer to wrap his arms around him.

“The same way I’m going to manage without you. We just have to hold on and count the days until we’re back together,” he said and Harry was so grateful to hear the surety in his voice. “So,” he said, smiling impishly at Harry, “should we go break up the happy couple, or leave them to their own devices?”

“Right now, all I want to do is get you upstairs. To hell with everything else. This is our last night together before I have to leave and I plan on making the most of it.” Harry kissed him deeply and pushed back all thoughts of having to leave in the morning.

Rushing upstairs to Harry’s room, they had hardly closed the door before Harry started tearing at Draco’s clothes, his need becoming overwhelming. Draco managed to close and charm the door before completely succumbing to Harry’s demanding hands and mouth. Pushing Draco down onto the bed, Harry fell to his knees in front of him, encircling his already swollen cock with his lips and tongue. Draco bucked and writhed as Harry sucked his length and rubbed at his balls. The intensity was overwhelming and Harry reached down to stroke his own cock as Draco cried out with every thrust into his mouth. It wasn’t long before they both reached the edge, panting and sweating. 

Crawling onto the bed next to Draco, Harry curled against him breathing in his scent and trying to memorize the feel of his skin next to him. Dazed and still breathing heavily, Draco turned to meet his gaze.

“In a rush, were we?” he said, smiling as he pushed the sweaty hair out of Harry’s eyes.

“Had to get that out of the way,” Harry answered, smiling seductively. “We have the rest of the night to fully enjoy ourselves.”

Draco moaned appreciatively at the thought. “Do you have any idea of what you do to me?” he asked.

“Well, I definitely know what you do to me, so I guess that will have to do,” Harry answered cheekily. 

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that there was to be no conversation about anyone else and absolutely no thinking about the next morning, which would come all too soon on its own. Instead, they lied together silently, gently touching and caressing each other, enjoying the contact and closeness of just being together.

Soon, however, small caresses started to linger and gentle touches turned more demanding. Reaching over to the bedside table, Draco opened the drawer and removed the jar of amber liquid, looking questioningly at Harry. Harry moaned in response, wanting nothing more than to feel Draco inside of him again.

Rolling Harry onto his stomach, Draco began by slowly massaging his neck, shoulders, back, and legs. Harry had a random thought that only Draco could make something so simple feel so completely sensuous. Reaching his arse, Draco slowly kneaded his hands into his flesh, finally running a finger down his valley. When he stopped just short of his destination, Harry groaned in frustration. He wasn’t frustrated for long. Draco spread his legs apart, nestling himself between them and spread his cheeks. Before Harry knew what was happening, he felt Draco’s tongue begin to probe at his sensitive muscle, circling and finally plunging inside. It was amazing. 

After a moment, Harry heard the jar being opened and his stomach leapt in anticipation. Feeling that first finger enter him, he pushed back, moaning and begging Draco to stretch him further. Soon, Harry was begging for Draco’s cock and was surprised when Draco rolled him onto his back. Leaning in, Draco claimed his mouth in a deep, sensual kiss before pulling away. 

“Tonight, I want to see you when I fuck you,” he said in a low growling voice. Harry almost came at the sound of it and wanted nothing more than to comply with anything that this amazingly sexy man asked of him.

“God, yes, Draco, please, fuck me now,” Harry begged, writhing beneath him and needing to feel him stretching and filling him.

Draco pushed his knees apart, settling himself between Harry’s thighs. Stopping just long enough to apply a generous amount of the amber liquid onto his cock, he threw Harry’s legs onto his shoulders and slowly pressed his way in. Harry cried out at the pleasure of it and closed his eyes as he pressed his head into the pillow.

“Open your eyes, Harry,” Draco demanded and Harry did, meeting those amazing gray eyes and drowning in them. Harry loved feeling Draco above him as he was filled over and over again. They kept their eyes trained on each other and Harry felt more exposed, more connected, than ever before. This new intensity was almost too much and he could feel his body tensing, coiling ever tighter as the feelings built.

Draco’s thrusts were becoming less controlled and Harry knew that he was close to coming. “Let go, Draco,” he urged, as he finally fell over the edge. Panting heavily, Draco suddenly tensed and cried out Harry’s name as he climaxed, collapsing onto Harry with his release.

Harry carefully lowered his legs and circled his arms around Draco’s body, cradling him. Trailing kisses across his face and neck, he held Draco until his breathing evened out. Harry didn’t understand how he could feel so happy and so complete while at the same time feeling his heart break. Leaving Draco tomorrow morning was going to be so much harder than he had anticipated. As Draco rolled off of him and turned so they could look at each other, Harry was once again struck by the enormity of his feelings. 

“Draco,” he said, running his fingers through his sweaty, messy, wonderfully soft hair, “I need to tell you, I mean... I want to say…” he faltered, once again finding it impossible to put everything into words.

“What is it?” Draco asked, searching him with those beautiful gray eyes.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and slowly took a long breath. Opening his eyes and peering directly into Draco’s, he took his face in his hands and whispered, “I love you.”

Draco stared back at him in disbelief for a moment and then slowly, a smile crept across his face, lighting his eyes and flushing his cheeks.

“Really?” Draco asked, sounding vulnerable despite the look of complete and total delight on his beautiful face.

“Yes,” he answered. “It doesn’t seem like enough, though. I feel so much, that those words just don’t describe it. You’re in every one of my senses and I can’t get enough. I’ve never felt so complete...” Harry trailed off, frustrated at his inability to express what he felt.

Draco reached for Harry’s hand and brought it to his chest. Harry could feel the thrumming of his heart beneath his hand. Draco placed his other hand on Harry’s chest. “If the words aren’t enough, then let this be,” he said softly, his eyes so full of love that Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Feel it here, and that will be enough.”

Harry snuggled closer to his lover, lying his head down on Draco’s chest where he could feel his heart beating. Draco wrapped his arms protectively around Harry, tracing small circles along his arms with his fingers. 

“Thank you,” Draco whispered. “Thank you for loving me. I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you, too.”

Harry smiled into his chest, placing a kiss over his heart. Harry felt Draco’s breathing even out and knew that he had finally fallen asleep. Breathing in deeply again to take in Draco’s scent, Harry allowed himself to fall over the edge into sleep, holding tightly onto this man that he loved so much, for as long as he could.


	10. 10: The Search

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: The plot is mine, but the grammar, punctuation, and spelling all belong to knightmare! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: The concepts behind all of this are in no way mine. I’m just borrowing and fiddling to appease an overactive imagination._

**Chapter Ten: The Search**

 

Far too soon, the early morning rays of sun arrived, and Harry knew that he could no longer put off the inevitable. Sighing heavily, he cuddled against Draco for a last few precious moments before waking him and leaving the bed. They dressed in silence, not wanting to voice the sadness that they were both feeling. Harry grabbed his traveling pack and turned to look at Draco. 

“Ron and Hermione will be here shortly,” Harry said dejectedly. His whole life had been building towards the events rapidly unfolding in front of him, but leaving this room, at this moment, seemed to be almost insurmountable.

“Where will you be going first?” Draco asked, stepping a bit closer to him.

“I have to go to Godric’s Hollow first. Then, well...” Harry faltered. He wanted to tell Draco everything, but something was telling him that he shouldn’t reveal too much. Just in case. He trusted Draco implicitly, but horrible things have a way of happening to people that Harry loved and he didn’t want to add any fuel to the fire.

“It’s all right,” Draco said, seeing Harry’s hesitancy. “No matter where you go, I’ll be here when you get back.” Harry nodded and closed the gap to take Draco into an embrace.

Pulling away, Draco took Harry’s hand and led him from the room. Arriving in the quiet kitchen, they sat together at the table, holding hands and waiting for the green flash from the Floo that would bring Ron and Hermione. A few minutes later, Ron tumbled out of the fireplace, followed quickly by Hermione. Picking themselves up and dusting themselves off, they turned as one to look at Harry and Draco. 

Stepping forward, Draco turned to Ron. “Take care of him, okay?” he said, his voice holding no trace of animosity.

“That’s what I do,” Ron answered and Harry blinked in surprise when he held his hand out to Draco. Looking down for a moment, Draco took Ron’s hand in his, as if they were agreeing to and signing a contract.

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked.

“Nearly,” Harry answered. Stepping up to Draco, he took hold of his face and kissed him deeply, needing to memorize everything about this moment. Draco’s smell, the feel of his tongue, the sound of his breathing, the feel of his slightly stubbly face first thing in the morning. After a few moments, he slowly pulled away, staring into Draco’s eyes.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy,” he said.

Draco smiled sadly as he reached up to brush a strand of Harry’s hair off his forehead. “And I, you,” he answered.

“Now I’m ready,” Harry said. 

Leaving through the front door, Harry didn’t look back as they prepared to Apparate away. He wasn’t sure how long this first step would take, but he was already thinking about coming home.

*****************

The next few months passed in a blur of searching, researching, and frustration. Harry knew that it wouldn’t be easy to locate and obtain the Horcruxes, but he had no idea how many dead ends they would encounter. Apparating from one location to another, they would spend days searching each one. Hermione, using her practiced charms to reveal magical concealment, and Ron and Harry doing more grunt work than they could have imagined; digging, moving stones, traipsing into dark forests, and countless other activities that Harry had never thought they would have to do. More than once, he thanked the gods that they had magic to help.

They would spend days or weeks in the different locations, sometimes renting rooms using Glamour Charms and assumed names, sometimes camping out, sometimes hiding. Every few weeks, they would return to Headquarters, feeling exhausted and frustrated. Draco would inspire them to once again head out, showing them parchment after parchment of new thoughts and research he had compiled to help them. 

After four months, they had only managed to find one of the remaining Horcruxes. Searching through an abandoned building which had once housed an orphanage, Hermione was successful in finding Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. There were a couple of really nasty traps in place and Hermione very well could have been hurt badly or killed if Harry hadn’t pushed her away in time. Instead, Harry ended up being burned quite badly on one side. Grabbing Harry with one hand and the cup in the other, Ron Apparated them quickly back to Headquarters, Hermione following just seconds later.

Half dragging, half carrying Harry into the house, Ron yelled for help. Pounding down the stairs, Draco paled at the sight of him. Remus was on his heels, wand already in hand to start assessing the damage. 

“What happened?” Draco demanded, taking Harry from Ron.

“We got the cup,” Ron said, breathing heavily, “but Harry got hit with a nasty curse.”

Harry was moaning in pain and Draco hurriedly lifted him in his arms and carried him to the study to lay him down on the couch. Remus pushed closer and murmured a quick spell which removed the burned and torn clothing from Harry’s body, revealing his arm and a portion of his chest to be burned black. It was charred and blistered, and Draco cried out at the sight of it.

Harry was in so much pain, he could hardly breathe, but he forced himself to open his eyes and look up into Draco’s tear-filled eyes. “Draco,” he whispered, “stay with me, please.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he assured him, reining in his emotions at once.

Remus set to work, trying to begin fixing the damage with some healing charms. “Hermione,” he said, “in the bathroom on the first floor there is a bottle of pain potion. Please bring it here.” Hermione left at once and returned within moments with the potion, handing it to Draco.

“Luv, drink this. It will help with the pain.” Harry struggled to sit up a bit and drank the potion down in one gulp. Falling back down, he felt the pain slowly ebb away and his breathing evened out.

“How bad is it, Remus?” Harry asked, sounding stronger.

“It’s not good,” he responded. “I’ll have to make some salve, but it should heal. It will take about a week though, so you’re stuck here.”

“That’s fine with me,” Harry said, feeling sleep trying to creep up and take him. “I need a break from sleeping in the dirt.” His eyes growing heavy, he looked up at Draco. “You won’t leave me, right?” he asked.

“Never,” Draco said, smiling. “You just rest and you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

When Harry awoke, night had fallen, and he was lying in his own bed, Draco curled up on his good side, snoring softly. Shifting slightly, he couldn’t help but gasp when he felt a white-hot bolt of pain scream through his arm. Looking down, he saw he was heavily bandaged.

Looking back at Draco, he saw that he had awoken suddenly and was already reaching for a bottle of potion sitting on the bedside table.

“I’m fine,” Harry said, but Draco only looked at him with a slight smirk on his face and prepared a dose of pain potion.

“Drink this and you’ll feel better,” he insisted and Harry grudgingly agreed. Settling back down together, Draco gathered him against his body and Harry felt himself really relax, for the first time in weeks.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Harry murmured and Draco kissed the top of his head.

“I’ve missed you as well. You scared the hell out of me this morning, you know,” he said. “I have a new ground rule. No more turning up looking like someone’s tried to barbecue you, okay?”

Harry snorted into Draco’s chest. “I’ll do my best.” Harry sighed heavily. 

“What is it, luv?”

“This is taking so much time and we don’t even know what it is that we have to find next. I feel so lost.”

Draco lifted his face and looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. “You’ll never be lost with me,” he said. “You’ll finish this, I know it.”

Harry nodded and settled back down. Feeling at peace in Draco’s arms, he allowed himself to drift back into sleep.

**************************

After being surprised by a glorious breakfast in bed, Harry allowed Draco to pamper him a bit the next morning. Soon enough however, he was feeling restless and Draco finally relented, helping him downstairs to the study to begin the research anew. Ron and Hermione were already thoroughly ensconced in enormous texts when they arrived.

“You look better, Harry,” Hermione said. “How do you feel?”

“Just a little char-broiled,” he answered with a shrug. “Any new leads?”

“Nothing yet, but we’re going to keep looking. We’ve got some time while you recuperate.”

Harry sighed in frustration, but tried to smile when Draco took hold of his hand and brought it to his lips. “Okay,” he said. “Hand me a book and some parchment.”

They spent hours that day, pouring over more books and brainstorming, trying to find any clue that they might have overlooked to identify either the artifact or the location where it might be hidden. They were forced to call a halt by Remus, however, who insisted that Harry needed to rest. 

“Remus,” Harry started, “have you had any luck with the locket or the cup?”

“I’ve had some luck with the locket,” he answered cautiously, “but it really would be easier if you could give me a little more information. I know this all stems from something that you were working on with Dumbledore, but in order to find a way to destroy it safely, I really need to know what exactly it is I’m dealing with.”

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, silently questioning them. Hermione exchanged a quick glance with Ron and then nodded to Harry.

“All right,” Harry sighed. “I’m sure that at this point Dumbledore wouldn’t have minded me letting you in on his secret – ” he stopped suddenly when Draco stood up and headed for the door.

“Draco? Where are you going?” Harry asked, slightly alarmed.

“You three should tell Remus what he needs to know. I’ll leave you alone to discuss it,” he answered.

“You don’t have to go,” Harry said quickly.

Draco turned back to him and smiled. “Remus needs to know to help. I don’t. You said before that Dumbledore didn’t want you to tell anyone. It’s fine, Harry,” he said when Harry tried to argue. “I’ll be back later.” He walked back to Harry, leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, and then left the room.

“Wow,” said Ron, “I would have fought tooth and nails to get to hear something like this, and he volunteers to leave. What have you done to him, Harry?”

Harry simply looked over at Ron, not knowing how to answer when he heard Remus say, “That, Ron, is what love can do.” Harry smiled gratefully at Remus and told him everything about the Horcruxes and Tom Riddle’s quest to split his soul.

When he had finished talking, Remus sat quietly, disgust and disbelief fighting for dominance on his face. “Well, thank you, Harry,” he said. “I believe I know what I need to do now to destroy these... things,” this last word coming out in almost a snarl.

As Remus got up to leave the room, Harry stopped him. “Remus, can you please send Draco back in?”

“Of course,” he responded and quickly left. Draco reappeared a few moments later and helped Harry back to their bedroom. 

Harry was feeling very restless, and it must have shown, because Draco kept casting weary glances in his direction. “What’s the matter?” he finally asked.

“I want this over with. I’m sick to death of having to put my life on hold... for all of us to be forced to do that. I just wish I could find that last bloody artifact,” he railed.

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Draco said hesitantly. “I might have an idea where you can find the last one, other than the dirty serpent, that is.”

Harry turned quickly to look at Draco, his hopes flaring. “Did you find some information on what it could be?”

“No, but I’ve been thinking about places that Voldemort would consider important, and I think we’ve been overlooking a rather obvious one.” He looked cautiously at Harry. “I think, whatever it is, is at Hogwarts.”


	11. 11: Back to Hogwarts

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: Without the help of my brilliant beta, knightmare, none of this would be possible._

_Disclaimer: The only bit of this that is actually mine is a bit of the plot. The rest belongs to JKR._

**Chapter Eleven: Back to Hogwarts**

 

Harry’s mind was flooded by the possibility. After all this time, could the last Horcrux really be hidden at Hogwarts? In a horribly obvious way, it seemed right. After all, Tom Riddle had lived there for seven years, fashioned himself a new identity, found and opened the Chamber, and tried repeatedly to procure a teaching position at the school. With Draco’s assistance, he dressed and headed downstairs to meet with the others to discuss this new theory.

Hermione seemed floored by the simplicity of it and then overwhelmed by the enormity of the task which now lay before them. Harry silently agreed. If the Horcrux was indeed somewhere in the castle, or on the grounds, it could take years to locate. The four of them began discussing what the artifact might be and where it may be located.

“Do you think there would have been anyway for Voldemort to get his hands on Gryffindor’s sword?” Hermione asked.

“Well, anything is possible, but I just don’t think that it’s likely,” Harry said. “After all, I used that sword to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber, and it’s kept in Dumbledore’s office.”

“What if it’s in the Room of Requirement,” Draco added softly, pain once again filling his eyes. “That’s the perfect place to hide something you don’t want found.”

Harry reached out to Draco and grasped his hand. “It’s a possibility we may have to consider, although I’d rather not.”

Throughout this entire exchange, Ron sat silently, looking distracted. He stared off into space and hardly responded when anyone spoke to him. Harry was a little concerned, but shrugged it off. They’d all been through so much already, and the idea of having to search all of Hogwarts was completely daunting.

“The award...” Ron said in a whisper. Hermione and Draco hadn’t even noticed that he had spoken, they were so intent on their speculation. Harry, however, snapped his head up and met Ron’s eyes.

“What?” Harry asked, a gleam of hope sparking inside of him.

“Tom Riddle’s Award for Special Services to the School,” he whispered again. This time, the others had taken notice, and the silence was almost oppressive as they all turned and stared at Ron. “He got that Award for turning Hagrid in for opening the Chamber. That was a glory moment if ever there was one. And, that was right around the time that he was questioning Slughorn about the...” he trailed off, looking at Draco.

“You might be right,” Hermione said softly, looking at Harry. “What do you think, Harry?”

“I think we need to get over there and check it out as soon as we can,” Harry answered, feeling a new resolve to finish this whole mess as soon as possible.

“No,” Draco said softly, but determinately. “Not until you’re healed. The last artifact you found could have killed you, so you’re not hunting for the next one until I’m sure that you’re ready.”

For a brief moment, Harry was irritated at the mollycoddling, but seeing the look of love in Draco’s eyes, put that quickly to rest. With a sigh and a slight smile, he nodded his assent.

The next few days for Harry were interminable. He was restless and out of sorts and felt almost smothered by Draco and Remus, who refused to let him do even the simplest activities for himself. Well, Harry thought to himself, at least being bathed by Draco was fun. 

Ron and Hermione contacted Minerva McGonagall, trying to secure permission and the means to enter the school to search for the last Horcrux. Finally, after some nudging from Remus, she reluctantly agreed to allow them back onto the grounds, as long as Remus was with them to assist in case anything should happen.

By the end of Harry’s week of what he considered to be imprisonment, Remus had managed to destroy both the locket and the cup, and the group was feeling fairly optimistic, despite what lay ahead for them. Harry tried not to think about what would occur after they procured the fifth Horcrux from the school, if it was even there. Having to kill Nagini and then face Voldemort seemed to loom over his head, ever present even when not mentioned.

Now that Harry’s bandages had come off and he was mostly healed, he had other more pressing matters on his mind. Because of his injuries, there had been very little in the way of intimate contact that they could indulge in over the last week. Harry had decided that he had had enough of being treated gently and set out to take matters, quite literally, into his own hands.

As Draco prepared the bedroom that night, Harry crept up behind him, slowly wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him tightly against his body. Draco sighed happily and let his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder. Leaning in, Harry began trailing kisses along his neck, flicking his tongue out to tease at Draco’s pulse point, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that it predictably caused.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Draco asked, his voice low and rasping.

“I’m seducing you,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck, continuing to move his mouth across Draco’s skin.

“You really should rest,” Draco said, however, not very convincingly. “You’re going to need your strength.”

Harry grabbed him by the hips, spun him forcibly around and ground his already hard cock against Draco’s. “I think I’m strong enough,” he fairly growled, and Draco moaned as he crushed his lips against Harry’s.

This is what Harry needed. This urgent and fierce contact with Draco would give him the strength he needed to leave once again tomorrow and start yet another search. Pushing Draco down on the bed, Harry climbed on top of him, claiming his mouth, his neck, his chest with his lips and tongue, pressing his hardness into Draco’s. When he felt Draco’s hands snake around and grasp his arse, he suddenly knew exactly what he wanted tonight. Harry felt his need grow at the very thought of it.

Grabbing his wand, he cast the appropriate charms at the door and then reached frantically for the small bottle of lubricant which still resided in the bedside table drawer. Looking down into Draco’s face, he whispered, “It’s my turn to claim you completely, Draco, do you want that? Do you want to feel me inside of you?” 

Draco groaned, panted, and thrust upwards into Harry, showing him it was exactly what he wanted. Harry quickly dispensed with the remaining clothing that was between them and rolled Draco over onto his stomach. Pressing down against him, Harry moved his mouth and tongue across all the contours of his back, licking and nipping at the exposed skin as Draco gasped and writhed beneath him. 

Reaching his beautiful arse, Harry spread his cheeks and began searching out his sensitive muscle with his tongue. He slowly circled and then plunged inside, feeling his excitement grow with every sound coming from Draco’s mouth. Carefully coating his fingers with the slick liquid, Harry began rubbing a finger against his opening, his own moans joining Draco’s as he pressed it inside the warm tightness. 

Slowly moving it in and out, he couldn’t help but be amazed at the way Draco thrashed against him at the motion, lifting his hips and pressing back against his hand. Adding a second finger, he grazed Draco’s sensitive prostate and almost came when Draco cried out in pleasure. Pushing against the pressure, he begged Harry for more, and he obliged happily, adding yet another finger as he stretched his lover, preparing him for what was coming. Harry couldn’t do anything but stare as he fucked Draco with his hand, wanting nothing more than to replace it with his aching cock. Soon enough, Draco was begging for just that, and Harry had to force himself to remain in control at the request.

Rolling him onto his back, he wanted that same intensity he had felt the last time Draco had taken him. He wanted to look into Draco’s eyes as he slipped his throbbing cock inside of him. Draco panted and writhed and tried to pull Harry down onto him. “Yes, gods, yes, Harry,” he begged. “Please, just fuck me, I can’t take it anymore, I need to feel you now.” 

Harry needed the same thing and he spread the liquid across his hardness before spreading Draco’s legs, lifting them high up around his waist and positioning himself at his opening. Holding his gaze, he whispered, “I love you,” and slowly started pressing into the unbelievable tightness. 

Draco inhaled sharply, but held Harry’s gaze. He was struck immobile when he saw a single tear fall from Draco’s eye and was unable to enter any further. He hadn’t felt any real pain when Draco had taken him the first time and he was so afraid of hurting him, that he almost pulled back to release him. Draco seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and tightened his legs around him, forcing him to continue.

“Draco,” he said imploringly, trying to stop from hurting him any further.

“It’s all right,” Draco panted. “I knew it would be difficult, you’re bigger than I am. Just keep going, I need this, please.”

Harry calmed his breathing and continued pressing until his entire length was buried inside of Draco. He was gasping from the effort of holding still for as long as possible, knowing that Draco needed to stretch and accommodate. Gazes locked on each other, Draco whispered, “I love you,” and began to shift his hips, encouraging Harry to begin moving.

Slowly sliding in and out, Harry couldn’t even begin to fathom the sensations ripping through his body at being squeezed so tightly. He had to fight every impulse he had to keep from pounding into this amazing tightness. Thankfully, Draco started moving in time with Harry’s slow thrusts and was soon begging for Harry to take him harder, faster. Harry was powerless to do anything but just that.

Shifting slightly, Harry felt triumphant when he found the perfect angle to hit Draco’s sensitive spot, and pounded into it almost mercilessly, wanting and needing to hear Draco continue to cry out in that keening, begging voice. It was all too much, and Harry could feel the inevitable tightening in his body as he was quickly approaching his climax. Reaching down, he began to stroke Draco’s cock, eliciting yet another cry of ecstasy from him.

“Come for me, Draco,” Harry groaned, wanting to fall over the edge with him. “Please, now, come for me,” and he felt Draco arch against him one final time as they both climaxed. Feeling Draco’s body clenching around him wrung every drop from his pulsing cock, and Harry collapsed down onto him. Panting into his neck, Harry murmured, “Mine,” and felt Draco’s arms tighten around him.

“Forever,” Draco murmured back and they lied entwined together, not wanting, or even able, to pull apart.

********************************

The next day, the trio left again, this time accompanied by Remus. Draco bid them farewell and it hurt Harry to think of him alone in that large house. True, Snape was still residing there, but he stayed forever barricaded in his room, as if it hurt too much to try and engage in any actual living. Seeing his concern, Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, squeezing it to communicate that it would all be all right.

Apparating just outside of the Hogwarts’ grounds, they began the long trek up to the school. They were met at the gate by Minerva, who refrained from prying, although to Harry it looked as if it was very difficult for her to do so.

Since it was the best lead they had, they decided to start with the trophy room and examine Tom Riddle’s award. Although Harry had clung to the hope that they would be able to claim this as the remaining Horcrux, he couldn’t help but stare in disbelief as Remus’ wand began glowing, showing that there was indeed Dark concealment magic in the area.

Staring around at each other, Harry almost laughed to see Ron’s mouth hanging wide open as he stuttered. “Is that... does that mean... I can’t possibly have been right,” he fumbled over his words, still completely disbelieving that it could be true. Hermione looked fit to bursting and launched herself into Ron’s arms, kissing him triumphantly.

For a long time, Remus and Hermione performed spell after spell, ensuring that there were no lasting curses or traps present over the award. It seemed strangely simple to Harry, but then again, there were no obvious curses surrounding the diary, either. Reaching out a hand, Harry grasped the award and took it from its shelf. It felt ordinary and dull in his hands, and Harry was suddenly suspicious of it.

Harry gazed over at Remus, who took the award from him and spoke another incantation over it. It blazed red hot and Remus dropped it quickly. “This is it, Harry,” he said. “This one may be a little trickier to destroy, but it’s definitely what we came here for.”

Harry in turn looked at each of his friends, knowing that they were all thinking the same thing. This was the last hurdle before he would be forced to seek out Voldemort. No one said it out loud, but he could read it on their faces. 

“I need to go to Dumbledore’s office,” he said. “There’s something I have to do before we leave.” The others followed him as he walked determinately through the school, heading for the winding staircase and the one-time sanctuary beyond them.

They found Minerva waiting for them at the foot of the stairs and she agreed to allow Harry to go into the office on his own. Traveling up the staircase, he felt as if his heart was lodged in his throat and he had to force himself to continue. Opening the door, he came face to face with the portrait of his old Headmaster and he only barely contained the sob which tore at this throat.

“I knew you’d be back,” the portrait said. Harry had thought that he was prepared for this meeting, but it affected him greatly to see those clear blue eyes and hear that kind voice again.

“Professor, we have five of them,” he said, “and I’m ready to go after the sixth, and then I’ll finish it with Voldemort, himself.” 

“And so, you have come to claim what is rightfully yours,” Dumbledore said knowingly, nodding his head towards the shelf on which Gryffindor’s sword still resided. Harry nodded, but made no move to collect it. “Harry,” the portrait continued, “I told you once that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that sword from the hat, and I spoke the truth. It is yours to wield and it will serve you well.”

Harry tried to keep the tears which were now filling his eyes from spilling, but knew that it was a hopeless attempt. “I miss you, Professor,” he said and he felt the wetness falling across his cheeks.

“As long as you hold me in your thoughts and your heart, I will never be far,” Dumbledore answered. “But now, you have other matters to attend to. No matter what may happen,” he cautioned, “remember that love will always be your greatest resource. Don’t hide from it, Harry.”

Not quite understanding this last cryptic remark, but knowing better than to push for a clearer answer, he nodded, and slowly turned to leave the office, wondering if he would ever see it or the image of Professor Dumbledore again.


	12. 12: The Final Confrontation

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: I owe everything to my wonderful beta, knightmare! You’re the best!_

_Disclaimer: I only think I’m actually clever enough to come up with this. In reality... not so much._

**Chapter Twelve: The Final Confrontation**

 

Returning to Grimmauld Place, they allowed themselves a bit of a celebration, before moving on to the more pressing matters at hand. Sitting around the battered old table in the kitchen, they drank Butterbeers, told outlandish stories, and laughed, enjoying the feelings of lightness in the room, if only for a little while. Snape even appeared, sneering, of course, at the level of noise, but sat down at the table and joined them when Remus invited him.

“And what could possibly have you all in such a state of merriment?” Snape asked, glaring around the table at each in turn.

Harry took the award from his bag and passed it across the table to him. Upon reading the inscription upon it, Snape pushed it away from himself, as if it were something filthy. “What is that doing here?” he asked coldly.

“Well, we’re going to destroy it, aren’t we, Remus?” Harry answered, a cold smile appearing on his face.

“That we are, Harry, that we are,” Remus replied and quickly removed it from the table, dropping it back into Harry’s bag. Snape did not inquire further, but his face held a look of utter distaste for the rest of the time he sat with them.

***********************

The next day dawned brightly and brought with it a new round of preparations for the upcoming battles they would face. Harry began practicing his defensive magic using his left hand, so that his right would be free to wield Gryffindor’s sword. Draco worked with him and Harry knew that he planned to go with them when the time came. He didn’t argue, as he knew Draco had his own reasons to see this through.

Ron and Hermione practiced throwing shield and protection charms, as they would be trying to hold off any stray curses which could impede Harry in his mission. Lupin worked tirelessly, inspecting this latest Horcrux to find the way to destroy it and clear their path. After a few days, curiosity got the best of Snape, and he joined Remus, using his knowledge of Dark Magic to great purpose.

After two weeks of training and spell casting and research, it seemed as though everything was coming into alignment. Remus declared that he and Snape had a breakthrough and they would be able to begin the attempt to destroy the award.

“While there was no real protection set up around the award itself,” Remus explained, “the Dark Magic contained within it more than made up for that. It’s been set to be self-preserving, and it will take more power than what I have to break it. That is where Severus will come in.” He nodded his head to the corner, where Snape was leaning.

Harry eyed his ex-Professor with respect. “Thank you, sir, for helping us,” he said.

“Potter, do not think for a moment that anything I am doing in this matter is on your behalf,” he said in a cold, even voice. “Voldemort has taken more from me than you could possibly comprehend. In doing this... in destroying this bit of his soul... I’m evening the score.”

Harry stared at Snape and then turned aghast to Remus. “You told him?” he asked in a stunned voice.

“He told me nothing, Potter,” Snape growled. “Do you really think that with all of my experience, I would not know a Horcrux, especially one this strong, when it is thrust at me?”

Harry held Snape’s glare for a moment longer and then dropped his eyes. It would do no good at this point to begin fighting amongst themselves. There were greater things at hand now. He looked up and met Draco’s eyes and saw the confusion there.

“Draco, the reason we’ve been destroying these artifacts is because Voldemort split his soul and deposited a piece of it in each of them,” he explained. “That is how he reached this state of almost-immortality. Without destroying every piece of his soul, he can still return. Once the award is destroyed and I kill Nagini, the only bit of soul left will be the piece still in his own body.”

“That’s... inhuman,” Draco gasped, a look of absolute horror on his face.

“And that is what He’s become,” Snape finished, not meeting anyone’s eyes as he spoke. Silence descended upon the room for a few minutes and everyone was left to their own thoughts.

Finally, unable to take anymore, Harry spoke. “When will you do it?” he asked, looking at Remus.

“Tonight,” he answered. “We’re going to seal ourselves in the study, to reduce the chance of any stray magic being released into the rest of the house. It may take a while and under no circumstances are any of you to try to enter the room until one of us opens the door, do you understand?” They all nodded their heads and Remus and Snape set off to finish their last minute preparations.

***********************

Hours had passed and, although Harry could neither see nor hear anything that went on in the room, he could feel the magic transpiring within it. He sat in the hallway, directly across from the door, staring at it and willing it to open. Ron and Hermione had long given up their places on the floor next to Harry, but Draco stayed, saying nothing, but occasionally reaching out a hand to caress his face, smooth his hair, or just reach out and hold Harry’s.

Finally, just when Harry thought he couldn’t take anymore suspense, the door clicked open and he saw Remus, leaning over the prone and very still form of Snape. Jumping up and running into the room, Harry was relieved to see that Snape was still breathing, but he looked deathly pale and there was a small trickle of blood from his ear.

“What... is he...,” Harry was unable to complete a coherent thought as he looked down at Snape’s face.

“He’s very weak,” Remus said, “he gave too much of his own power and then was hit by one of the curses still inside the award.” Remus was passing his wand over Snape’s body, assessing how much damage the curse had caused. “Help me get him to his room; I’m too weak to move him myself.”

It was only then that Harry noticed how pale Remus was. He was trembling and there was a slick sweat clinging to his skin. Harry at once conjured a simple stretcher, levitated Snape onto it and moved him to his room. Returning quickly, he saw Draco gently helping Remus back to his feet.

“Remus,” Draco said, “go and rest. I’ll look after him for now.” Remus nodded wearily and slowly made his way up to his own room.

By now, Ron and Hermione had reappeared at the door and were wearing matching looks of shock at the state their two ex-Professors were in. Ron walked across the room, stooping down to retrieve the broken and smoldering remains of Tom Riddle’s award. When Harry met his eyes, he saw the same determination there that he had seen when Ron took the position of the knight on the enchanted chessboard, back in first year.

“We leave tomorrow,” Harry said simply. Looking into Draco’s eyes, he knew that one way or another, this would all be finished before the next day ended.

That night there was no heated passion between Harry and Draco. Instead of smoldering touches and pleading demands, there were simply caresses and embraces. Lying in each other’s arms, they spoke of the future, denying with every word they spoke that there was any chance that they would not succeed. They didn’t speak about the upcoming confrontation at all, just of what lay beyond it. Draco talked of taking Harry around the world, to show him all the sights he had been deprived of his whole, sheltered life. Harry spoke of eventually returning to England and finding a secluded cottage where they could live together, out of the spotlight, where they could find some peace.

Falling away from consciousness, lying in Draco’s arms, Harry slept peacefully and dreamlessly.

********************************

The next morning, Harry alerted the Order that he was going to make a move against Voldemort and hopefully bring him down once and for all. They had known for some time where he was, courtesy of some very useful spying by none other than Fred and George.

Voldemort had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor. Since both Lucius and Narcissa were dead and Draco was presumed so, the Manor had fallen into the ownership of Narcissa’s sister, Bellatrix. She was only too happy to provide it to her master. Once again, it was through Draco’s information that they were able to proceed. He drew up plans showing exactly how and where they would be able to breech the wards surrounding his one-time home. They would use as many members of the Order as possible as a distraction, allowing Harry to begin his search of the grounds for Nagini and the sixth piece of Voldemort’s soul.

It seemed as though everything was moving at high speeds. Harry felt like he had hardly blinked, when he found himself, along with Draco, Ron, and Hermione, moving across the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor. There was a thunderous commotion coming from the other side of the grounds, and Harry knew that their distraction was well under way. Stray Death Eaters were also searching the grounds and Ron and Hermione immediately left to confront them and draw them away from Harry.

Feeling that time was growing short, Harry began to call out to Nagini, speaking in Parseltongue, urging her to come and find him. It worked better than he could have imagined. All at once, Harry felt white-hot pain explode behind his eyes and he fell to the ground. Draco immediately fell to his side, cradling his body.

“Harry, what is it?” Draco demanded and Harry could hear the panic rising in his voice.

“He’s coming,” Harry said, desperately trying to push the pain to the back of his head and block out Voldemort’s attempts to pry his way into his mind.

Just as Harry was managing to gain control, he felt, rather than heard, the approach of the great snake, moving quickly towards them. Before he could do more than shout a warning, he saw it, preparing to strike.

Whereas before when time was moving much too quickly, to Harry everything was suddenly in slow motion. He saw Draco turn and raise his wand, only to have moved a fraction of a second too late. He saw the snake’s head rear back and strike at Draco’s leg and then immediately draw back again and sink its fangs into the tender flesh at his side.

Harry heard screaming and only later realized that it had been his own. Grasping the sword in his hand, he rose and looked the snake in its eyes. He saw Voldemort inside those eyes, and he swung hard and fast. In that one quick movement, Harry saw Nagini lying dead, her head removed quite cleanly from her long body.

Rushing to Draco, he was alarmed at the amount of blood seeping from his lover’s body. “Draco, I’m so sorry,” he cried out.

“Harry, it’s all right,” Draco said weakly. “Don’t worry about me; just get that bastard and finish this.”

“You’re going to be fine, Draco,” Harry said and pulled an emergency Portkey from his jacket. “I’m going kill him and then I’m coming for you. Just hold on, luv, and I’ll be with you soon.” Placing the Portkey into Draco’s trembling hands, he leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips. “I love you,” he said, trying to keep the fear and the tears out of his eyes and voice.

“And I, you,” Draco whispered. Harry touched his wand to the Portkey, and Draco vanished.

Straightening up, Harry grabbed the head of the snake and let down the walls in his mind, to call out to Voldemort. At once he felt a rage that wasn’t his own envelop him, and Voldemort suddenly appeared.

Glaring at him with those cold, inhuman eyes, Voldemort hissed at the sight of his beloved snake’s head, cradled in Harry’s arms. “You dare to call me out, Potter? You are even more foolish than I believed.”

“Perhaps, Tom, but perhaps it is you who were foolish.” Dropping the head to the ground, Harry took the sword once again in his hand and looked levelly into Voldemort’s eyes. “This was the last one and you never felt a thing, did you?”

For a brief moment, Harry thought he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with the smug surety that he had seen there back in the atrium of the Ministry. “You know nothing of what you speak, boy,” Voldemort said in his high-pitched, oily voice.

“The diary,” Harry said, beginning to slowly circle Voldemort. “You must have heard how I destroyed that, along with your precious basilisk, when I was only twelve.” Voldemort slowly revolved, keeping his eyes trained on Harry as he continued to pace around him.

“The ring... the locket... the cup.” With every word Harry spoke, he could feel Voldemort’s rage increase, and he knew that the time to move would be soon. What amazed Harry was that even when presented with the proof of his own inevitable mortality, he could still feel the smug disbelief radiating from Voldemort.

“The award, Tom. That was the trickiest one. Nagini, however,” Harry said, playing his final card, and moving forward to whisper to him, “killing her was actually a pleasure.”

All at once, Harry felt Voldemort’s rage explode inside of him and knew that now would be his only chance. Concentrating with everything he had, he suddenly Disapparated and appeared again directly behind Voldemort. Without thinking, he drew back the sword and thrust it deeply into his back, using all his strength to drive it through him.

An inhuman scream erupted from Voldemort and Harry felt power surging from the wound, traveling up the sword and almost throwing him back. Using every bit of strength he had left, he held on and screamed, “This is for everyone you’ve ever hurt trying to get to me, you bastard!” and he twisted the sword, plunging it even deeper.

As suddenly as it had started, the screaming stopped, and Voldemort crumbled to the ground. Pulling the sword from him, Harry kicked at the body, turning it over to look into the blank eyes that had once held so much hatred and inspired so much fear.

It was over.

Without another thought, he Apparated to St. Mungo’s, needing to find Draco to be sure that he was all right. Nothing else mattered and nothing would stop him. He finally located him, lying in a small hospital bed, surrounded by innumerable healers, all talking rapidly. Walking in among them, their voices all died away as they took notice of his presence; dirty, sweating, and holding a long, bloodied sword.

“He was attacked by a snake,” Harry said calmly, never taking his eyes off of Draco’s pale and unconscious form. “It was the same snake that attacked Arthur Weasley two years ago. All the information you’ll need to counteract the venom should be there.”

The room exploded into action once again, as healers rushed in and out, some yelling for files, others for potions and supplies, everyone keeping a wide berth around him as they moved. Harry didn’t notice anything but Draco’s face and his labored breathing. Sinking down into a seat next to him, he took his hand and reached out to brush the hair from his forehead.

“I’m here, Draco,” he whispered. “It’s over and everything is going to be all right now.” 

As the healers bustled back and forth, casting Healing Spells and giving potions, Harry remained sitting next to Draco, holding his hand. No one dared to tell Harry Potter to move aside.


	13. 13: Epilogue

****

Redemption – A New Beginning

_A/N: This is it... thanks to everyone for the reviews and support!_

_Disclaimer: I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. I’m going to Harry Potter Hell. But, at least I’ll have fun on the way!_

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue**

 

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed since he had walked into Draco’s hospital room. He really wasn’t very aware of anything other than Draco, lying unconscious on the bed before him. He had vague recollections of various Order members coming in and out, trying to give him updates. He couldn’t remember what was said.

Hermione and Ron were there, for a while. They both looked bloodied and bruised, but they were all right. She tried to fill him in on injuries and casualties from the Order, but he couldn’t focus on her words. He did notice, however, that Ron never let go of her hand. Not once.

Remus stopped by briefly. He still looked pale, but seemed much more himself. He told Harry that Snape was better and should recover completely. Harry remembered nodding absently, before his mind left that conversation, as well.

The strongest memory he had during that long stretch of interminable waiting was of Ginny. She didn’t say anything at all. She just sat next to Harry and held his other hand. He didn’t notice when she left.

At some point during that long night, Harry fell asleep. It was a dark and dreamless sleep, and he was even less aware of his surroundings. He finally awoke to the feeling of someone running fingers through his hair. Opening his eyes, he found himself half lying on Draco’s bed and looking up into the most beautiful gray eyes he had ever seen.

“Draco,” was all he managed to say before he completely broke down, sobbing against Draco’s chest. Exhaustion and emotion completely overtaking him.

“Sshh,” Draco whispered. “It’s all right. I knew you’d come for me.” He smiled as he looked into Harry’s eyes. “So, what is there to do in this hole?” Draco asked in a weak voice.

Harry slowly regained control of his emotions and grinning, he couldn’t help but ask, “Do you play chess?”

Moving delicately to the side, Draco made room for Harry, who quickly slid into the small bed beside him. Cradling Draco’s body against him, Harry said a silent thanks to the gods for giving him the strength he needed to finish it, and for bringing Draco back to him.

*******************************************

It was one week later that Draco was finally strong enough to be released from St. Mungo’s. While there was a spirit of celebration throughout the wizarding world, the Order was subdued. During the attack on Malfoy Manner, they lost Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Charlie Weasley. There were many other injuries, of course, but with time, those would heal.

One month to the day of Draco’s release from the hospital, he and Harry made one last trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once again climbing that spiraling staircase, they stepped into what was now Minerva McGonagall’s office. Hanging on the wall behind the massive desk was the portrait of Professor Dumbledore.

“Well, I was wondering when you would make your next appearance, Harry,” the portrait said. “And of course, it is always a pleasure to see you, Draco.” Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him, but with a squeeze of his hand, he reassured him that everything would be fine.

“Sir, I came to return Gryffindor’s sword,” Harry said, moving to place it once again upon the shelf where it had resided for so long.

“I understand, Harry, that you and Draco are about to do a bit of traveling, is that correct?” the portrait asked.

“Yes, sir. Draco insists on showing me the world,” Harry answered, smiling warmly at Draco.

“That is wonderful. I must say it makes me quite happy to see the way things have worked out,” the image replied, nodding thoughtfully. “In any case, Minerva and I have discussed it and she is happy to hold onto the sword for you during your travels. When you return, I’m sure you’ll find the perfect place for it in whatever home you make.”

Harry turned, stunned towards the portrait. “But, sir, I couldn’t possibly keep this.”

“But why, Harry? It is rightfully yours. And it should remain that way.”

Harry turned to Draco, who looked as lost for words as he felt. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Now,” Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together excitedly, “I do believe it is time for you to go and find your next adventure.” Shaking his head and smiling, Harry once again took Draco’s hand and led him from the office.

*****************************

They left that night and traveled the world over, for more than two years. Harry had never been happier. They visited wizarding and Muggle communities in every country, returning to England only briefly on two occasions. First, for Ron and Hermione’s wedding. The next time was five months later, for the birth of their first child, Charles Harry Weasley.

After the final battle, Severus Snape’s name was officially cleared and, once he had fully recovered from his injuries, Minerva gladly offered him the position of DADA instructor once the school reopened in the fall. He declined. It would seem that some demons cannot be exorcised, and Hogwarts was one place that Snape would never be comfortable in again. He bought a small cottage in the Scottish countryside and opened a small, but profitable, home-based apothecary.

With the fear of Voldemort finally over, many laws were relaxed throughout the wizarding community and anti-Werewolf sentimentality began to fade. It was with great pleasure that Remus accepted the position of DADA instructor and he and Tonks bought a small flat just outside of Hogsmeade. Tonks took a leave of duty from the Auror Department, while awaiting the birth of their first child.

When they finally returned from their long sojourn around the world, Harry and Draco bought a small house in the English countryside. Draco was offered the opportunity to take control of his father’s vast holdings and business dealings. He turned it down. He sold all the holdings and tore down Malfoy Manor, selling off bits and pieces of the large lands. The only things he kept from his one-time home were a picture of his mother and a very interesting collection of books.

While they had been traveling, Harry discovered that he had a love of antiques and the history behind them. Draco teased that this new obsession was simply a holdover from his Horcrux hunt. He collected quite a few and, upon their return to England, Harry knew exactly what it was he wanted to do.

They purchased a small shop on Diagon Alley, just a few doors down from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Together they opened an antique repair and refurbishing business, where they would buy, sell, or just appraise and repair both Muggle and wizard antiques. 

Harry loved his life.

_A/N: Well, for those of you who stuck around until the end, thank you. I hope you enjoyed my fic. Please review and let me know what you thought!_


End file.
